Big sister
by Desteny star
Summary: sequel to Big brother  Many years after the disappearence of her brother Sophie goes to Rapture to bring her brother back. But what happens when everything in Rapture is not what it seems. *Please review and leave comments*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Like I promise welcome to the Big sister story. I hope you enjoy this stpry as much **

**as I enjoyed making it. In this story we see Sophie as she goes from her comfortable life topside to **

**Rapture on an all time search for her ****brother.**

**A New Beginning:**

**Rapture, ?**

Rapture. To some, a lone city under the sea, to others, hell. It depends on who you ask.

A little sister was skipping about the city, she wore a blue dress with a dark blue bow on her blond hair

done in a pony tail. The Big daddy following her is an Alpha Series. She was on a mission to gather

Adam.

"Come on Daddy, follow me!" The little sister sang merrily as she went about her way. Suddenly a

splicer appeared out of nowhere, it hissed at her, so she screamed. Turning around she went to run

behind her Daddy... only to find him gone.

"Now... I have you" The Splicer hissed as it got closer.

"No please, don't hurt me!" The Little Sister cried. The Leadhead Splicer launched towards her. The

Little Sister felt a jerk as she was pulled upwards by an invisible force. Looking down she saw the

Splicer a few feet below her, hissing angrily as it's meal got away.

She continued to rise. Looking from side to side she got a good look at all of the floors around her,

which made her wonder how high the building was and how many floors it had. She seemed to reach

the very top where there was the balcony of what looked to be a penthouse.

There was a Big Brother there, he wore a diving suit that was reminiscent of the Big Daddy suit, but it

was smaller, sleeker. The helmet, which consisted of a large metal sphere with an opening on the front

in the shape of an horizontal oval made of, most likely, bulletproof glass. There was a forearm mounted

harvester on his right arm. On the back of the chest armor a metal basket, it had dozens and dozens of

bows and ribbons tied to it, all different colors.

He extended his left arm forward, as if to take her hand, she did the same and grasped his hand

tightly. Pulling her towards him he hugged her and the little sister smiled, feeling safe in his arms.

"Find me in Rapture, Sophie." He whispered into her ear.

****New York, 6:50 am****

The young woman shot up in her bead. She panted hard trying to steady her breath. Getting up she

opened the large red curtains in her room, letting the blinding light in. It was pretty early morning in

New York City, being spring it meant morning came sooner and that made the nineteen year old cranky,

she was not a morning person...

Walking over to her vanity she took a seat and began to prepare for the day. She combed her bluish

black hair before putting a hair band in it, leaving her bangs loose. She took some black, dark purple,

and dark blue eye liner and she began to put it on her face carefully.

When she was done she put down her make-up and looked at herself. She was the very picture of

what people thought when they imagines the word Goth. She thought the look suited her, and not just

physically... At one point in her life she used to dress in warm and bright colors, had a cheery look on

her face, and was always smiling, but that was long ago.

Looking at the picture set carefully next to the mirror tears began to build up in her eyes. Inside the

picture was a family of four, it was her dad, Ryan Andrew, her mother, Eleanor lamb, and her twin

brother, "Jacob." she whispered.

She wished she could have been nicer to him. When he left she realized how selfish she had been. All

she wanted was to be accepted in her school, have friends and such...but never realized how much

she hurt her brother. When Jacob left she realized. Without him, without Jacob, she was just Sophie.

The scaredy cat, the failure with no self-confidence.

"Sophie, time to wake up!" She heard her mother call.

Taking a deep breath to make sure the tears were held back for good she replied, "Coming!" Putting

on her uniform, which was a black-blue plaited skirt, a white shirt under a black petticoat, and a red tie.

She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her dad was sitting on the table,

rubbing his head, she sighed, headaches again. That's the downside that comes with the ability of

clairvoyance. Sophie remembered that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!" Ryan demanded to his father Daniel, who was sitting down on a chair, his face _

_buried in his hands, "I'm sorry Ryan. I didn't know your brother was alive." He said sadly._

_"LIAR, YOU DID KNEW. I TOLD YOU WHAT HAD HAPPENED WHEN WE ESCAPED! I DESCRIBED HOW HE _

_LOOKED LIKE!" Ryan shouted._

_"I wanted to tell you, but if I did then you would have gone back to Rapture!" Daniel cried._

_"So that was your plan. Not to tell me and let my brother die." Ryan hissed darkly._

_"No, I would never." Daniel pleaded._

_"Well that's what it looks like." Ryan snapped._

_"Ryan. You need to understand something important." Daniel said, Ryan stared, clearly angry, but willing to _

_listen. Taking a deep breath Daniel continued, "You and your brother need to be careful. You see, you're _

_looks are alike-",_

_"And their taste in women" Stanley Poole interrupted with a snicker._

_"You stay out of this!" Ryan yelled dangerously before returning his full attention to Daniel._

_"You are bonded to one another. Your mental abilities get stronger when together." Daniel than specified _

_"Who knows what could happen if one of you died."_

_"That explains all of the dreams I had. I was just watching what was going on through the eyes of my _

_brother." Ryan reasoned._

_"Yes." Daniel nodded._

_Suddenly there were shouts and things breaking. Going to the living room they found Delta having a small _

_battle with Roan. Delta was using the insect swarm plasmid, and Roan was running around trying to avoid _

_the bee's._

_"Is everybody that I meet insane?" Roan shouted, still running in circles_

_"Stay still! I just want to MURDER YOU!" Delta shouted insanely. It was a miracle he wasn't using the _

_incinerate plasmid, a small part of Ryan's brain supplied. The bigger part of his brain was realizing that Delta _

_thought Roan was him._

_"What are you doing to my man?" Eliana barked out as she stopped Delta._

_"Yours? That's my husband!" Eleanor shouted at Eliana._

_"No he's not, that's- Eliana was cut off by Roan "I'm Roan, Ryan is talking to Daniel in the other-no, wait, _

_he's right there." he pointed to Ryan in the doorway._

_Sophie came downstairs to see what was going on only to experience what she thought was double vision _

_when she saw two people that looked like her father._

**Flashback End**

Since that day. Daniel wasn't a father to either her Dad or her Uncle. They called him Mr. Andrew or just

Daniel. Her Uncle and Aunt stayed at their house. It took a little while for them to adjust to surface life

(Roan admitted it was boring, but at least they didn't have to worry about Splicers coming for them in

their sleep) Roan got a job as a police man hoping for a little adventure in his life and Eliana became a

pediatric nurse, because she was so good with the Little Sisters. It was kinda weird having an Uncle

and a Dad who looked exactly the same. Sometimes even her Aunt and Mom couldn't tell them apart.

It was something Roan and Ryan still teased them about to this day.

The breakfast continued in silence. Once she was finished Sophie got her bag and left her house. She

passed through the porch. She saw Delta, her grandfather, sitting in a rocking chair drinking lemonade.

Delta..even though they don't knew how old he is it was impossible to tell that by looking at him. Being

sturdy, still tall, and well built, he didn't look his age at all. The only thing that gave his away was the

strands of Grey in his brown hair.

"Sophie." He greeted, waving the hand that held the lemonade at her.

"Hey Grandpa." She greeted.

"Going to school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll stop by for dinner."

"As always." It was tradition for Sophie to go to her family home for dinner. She had always been

faithful to that.

Sophie continued her way until she reached her school, Alexandra University of Arts. It was pretty

sophisticated, very few people have managed to get in. Sophie was the valedictory of her class.

Time passed until it was time for that last class of the day, Gym.

She changed her clothes to a red leotard and a pair of matching ballet shoes. She still loved ballet,

even with her changed outlook on life. Entering the room she always admired how big it was. The stain

glass windows had a swan in ballet shoes on them. There were mirrors on the walls and rails attached

to them.

The teacher came walked into class, her name was Mrs. Samora. She was single, she often liked to

threaten the boys who misbehaved or slacked off by saying something along the lines of, "If you don't

behave/start to work harder you'll be forced to marry me." Why she said that no one knew, but it

always seemed to work.

Being the Teacher she wore a red leotard with a pink silk sash wrapped around her waist and her

shoes were white. Using her baton she tapped the glass three times and said "Poses." Everybody did

their best poses, Sophie chose the swan. She laid down and huddled your head close to your feet.

After that they started to practice pirouettes.

An hour or so later and class was over. Everybody was packing their things to leave. "Sophie. Stay

here." Samora said. Sophie was going to be the last one out the door anyway so she just topped and

turned around. "Yes?" She asked.

"Sophie. There is a play going on in the New York's old opera theater. They wanted one of my star

students to play sleeping beauty. I suggested you. Why don't you go and star in that play? It will make

you famous..." Sophie looked down. Sighing Samora continued, "I know, but it's time that you move on.

You had nothing to do with your brothers death."

"But that's the problem. If it wasn't my fault then whose was it? My brother needed help, he needed

some attention. Attention that I took away from him." Sophie said, barely holding back the tears that

came to her eyes.

Sighing again Samora nodded, deciding not to say anything else on the subject and Sophie left. Exiting

the school Sophie walked over to the nearest flower shop. Browsing over the flowers she selected a

red rose. After paying for it Sophie continuing her way she took a bus, not to her home, but to

someplace else. The first stop was The Cemetery.

The local New York Memorial Cemetery was visited often. Sophie sighed. She dried her tears and

entered the cemetery. It was visited frequently because it held the memorial stone for all of the

students and teachers of the Sara Bolger elementary school that went on a field trip to the Atlantic

ocean and never came back alive.

Walking over to a personal headstone near the larger memorial stone she brushed the dead leaves

away and was able to read. "Jacob Andrew. A student, and a good son. He was born but never got the

chance to live his life. He will always be with us in spirit." It read

Sitting down she placed the red rose on the grave, "Hello Brother. You don't know how much I miss

you. How much your family misses you." After a minute of trying and failing to say anything else she got

up and began to walk out of the Cemetery. She noticed another person was there, he wore black

everything, a black suit, a black hat, black shoes. Obviously mourning.

Worried a bit Sophie walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder she asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just... miss them a lot." He said, not bothering to look at her.

Looking at the grave she saw it was a family grave. A grave where a whole family is buried together. It

had the names of Robert Parker Stone, Emily Parker Watson, Sandy Parker Frankie, George Parker Errol

and Robert Junior Parker Frankie. Sophie knew these people. They were Butches family. Robert Junior

may have been his real name, but he called himself Butch, which confused a lot of people. But what is a

bigger question is how this guy knew them.

"You knew them?" She asked.

"Yeah... we were close." He replied softly.

Nodding, Sophie decided to leave this guy alone. He seemed to be taking their parting really hard and

probably wanted to be alone anyway. Walking out of the cemetery Sophie looked back only to be

shocked to find that man wasn't alone. There were several others in the Cementary. All of them were

mourning on the graves of the children that died on the cursed voyage. Most of the graves weren't

alone. When receiving the news many of the parents died of 'broken hearts'. Which was what doctors

summarized loneliness, heart-ache, depression, and loss of the will to live as. There were several

dozen people all gathered around the graves though, so how did these people know the deceased?

With that question bouncing around in her mind Sophie left the cemetery.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors note: Please review, it is important that I know what you guys think, your ideas and where I can improve. Hope you guys enjoy this chappy.****

****Family****

**New York, 3:50pm**_  
><em>  
>Getting to her parents house she knocked on the door, there was silence when two voices asked at the same time "Who is knocking at our door?"<p>

Rolling her eyes Sophie replied "Its me, Sophie." There was a click and the door opened. Two girls were inside. They were identical, from their brunette hair, to their gray eyes. Thank goodness they wore different clothes... One wore a yellow jumper with an orange flower shirt, the other wore a purpler jumper with a blue shirt with a bunny on it, their hair was up in pony tails.

"Janet, Vanessa, what are you two doing here?" Sophie asked.

"Mom and Dad had to work today." said Janet, holding a beetle in her hands.

"Yeah, they brought us here." Vanessa added, she held what looked like a Big daddy Rumbler doll.

Janet and Vanessa were both twins, both age five, they were the daughters of Roan and Eliana. They may be identical but they were both very different in personality. Janet was a tomboy, loves dirt, bugs, and climbing tree's, and proud of it.

Vanessa was girly girl, loves dresses, butterflies, and flowers. Oddly, she hated the color pink, despite the fact that Janet hates that Vanessa is all prim and clean and Vanessa hates Janet's bug collection they both got along well.

Often as a joke they would dress the same to confuse everybody, or switch places entirely for a day. They found it hilarious seeing everybody try and guess who was who. No one else agreed, and found it plain annoying.

Mentioning their favorite subjects, usually caused a full on war to start. Janet and Vanessa both loved Big daddies... the problem was that they love _different kinds_of Big Daddies. Janet loved Rumblers, and Vanessa loved Deltas'. They fight twenty-four/seven about it. Janet claimed Rumblers were better while Vanessa claims Subject Delta is better than any old Rumbler.

When the fighting eventually broke out there was simply no stopping it. Unfortunately their baby brother Micheal always ended up in the middle, he loves his sisters dearly and hated to see them fight.

Micheal was a combination of his father and mother. His face resembled his mother, his blond hair was directly from his father. But his eyes were green, like his grandfathers.

This children also got one more thing from their parents, They inherited mental powers from their father and uncle. Janet and Vanessa could make illusions... illusions so lifelike their brother was convinced he was wearing a hat for almost two whole days when it was just an illusion. They still hadn't mastered doing large size illusions though. They could only make small ones.

Letting her inside the twins went to the kitchen where Eleanor was busy baking a cake with a six year old Micheal helping her out. Today was Delta's birthday. Which was weird considering they didn't actually know when he was born. Delta didn't seem to remember either. Sophie's guessed they decided to pick a random date.

Sophie entered the kitchen behind the twins and saw her mother. For being in her late thirties her mom looked younger than she should. She had been comparing her Mother and father's old photos when they first got to the surface to how they looked now and there was almost no difference. Aside from her mother being less skinny than she was before. Which made sense, since she could now eat on a regular basis. Other than that though they looked exactly the same, almost as if they hadn't aged a day.

"Hey mom." Sophie greeted.

Her mother smiled, "Hey Sophie dear. Mind giving me a hand?"

"No problem." Sophie said as she helped her mother frost and decorate the cake.

"I bet that when Delta tries to get a slice Aunty Gracie will go all "Tin daddy you've been eating too many sweet, better stop before you get a huge belly. Not that I don't mind." Sophie said, doing a perfect Gracie imitation. Eleanor snickered as she gave the cake a few finishing touches. Some things just never change in their family.

"Sophie how have you been in-" Janet started, "Doing in ballet?" Vanessa finished.

"Its hard, but okay." Sophie answered.

"Can you teach us how to dance in point?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, we keep tripping on the jumps." Janet added angrily. Both Roan and Eliana had gotten them lessons. Janet was taking them for one mayor reasons. Her parents threatened to take away her bug collection if she didn't go.

"Welllll, I don't think you two are ready for that yet. It takes a lot of practice." Sophie teased.

"Please!" The twins begged. Falling victim to their whims Sophie looked at her mother, "Alright. But be back here before six. We'll be cutting the cake." Eleanor caved.

"Yay!" the two younger girls cheered as they ran upstairs to get their things. Once they did Sophie took them to her schools theater. Her teacher had given her a spare key. Ready to unlock the door she was shocked to find it was already open. Was there somebody else already inside?

Sophie entered, the twins following her quietly. On stage there was a group of ten people, five males, five females. Foreign music began to play as they danced to it. The boys spun around. Their kicks were fast, Sophie noted, if they hit somebody they would seriously hurt them. They took the girls and danced with them. Throwing them up in the air before catching them, their bodies almost reaching the floor.

The girls made a line and danced, crossing themselves with the boys. Then, taking a solo, the girls pirouetted, jumped into the air, spinning around before landing on their feet. The boys doing various flips around them. "What jumps" Sophie said, impressed. These people were actual pro's.

Sophie smiled as she, Janet, and Vanessa sat down in the theaters seats and decided to watch at their performance. Entertained by their dances Sophie and her cousins were enchanted by the performance. At one point she decided to look at the clock. when she did she nearly screamed, it was 5:48! She had to get home! With that though in mind they gathered their things and ran out of the building. Not knowing that they were being watched as they left.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return**

Sophie, Janet and Vanessa made their way to the Family home. They had to stop for a breather on the way there, but they finally knocked on the door, having reached their destination. Grandma Sophia opened the door, smiling she said, "Sophie, Janet, Vanessa! Just in time, we were just talking in the living room." She let them in.

Going inside she found Gracey, her father, uncle and aunt, uncle Mark, uncle Jack, Aunt Tenenbaum and butler Stanley Poole in the room, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Secretly Sophie always though Tenenbaum and Jack Ryan would make a good couple. Looking around she saw Grandpa Daniel alone outside, she decided to leave him alone. He hadn't spoken to either of his sons since what had happened. Sophie wanted to laugh and cry. Laugh because they believe Jacob was in Rapture. Yeah... right, there was no such thing. Cry because he was gone, she was sure of that. Everybody in the family believed in that place. Feared it even, but not Sophie. She never believed in it. Why should she?

Eleanor brought the cake over and set it on the table. They sang happy birthday before Delta, blew the flames off the candles. It was a good party, Gracey didn't even criticize Delta about his sweet tooth, probably because it was his birthday.

"Okay people. We've got some great news for all of you." said both Ryan and Roan, they gave each-other an annoyed glance. It was a well known fact they hated speaking at the same time as much as everyone else did, but with their powers it made it difficult not to. Nonetheless, everybody quieted down.

"As you all know, we've been here for a long time. Its time we all celebrate it, so tomorrow we're all taking a road trip to the beaches of long island. It'll be just us... and the cars." said Ryan. Everybody laughed as they raised their glasses for a toast. It has been so long since they had taken a trip. There was nothing stopping them. Mark's daughter had long since moved away and graduated. It hurt, but he knew the time would come. All of the Little Sisters had grown up and left, the only little girls left we're Janet and Vanessa who are Roan's daughters. Sophie looked at Bridget Tenenbaum. She had a son named Mathew, but it had been years and she hadn't seen the boy. Her mother never talked about him either.

Either way they were exited to go.

_**The Next Morning**_

The Entire Andrew family woke up extra early to beat traffic. It was a huge problem getting their things packed and into their cars.

"HURRY UP! WE GOT TO BEAT TRAF-UGH, OOF, AH, OUCH!" Stanley tried to warn everyone, but regretted it halfway through the sentence as everybody came barreling down the stairs, trampling him underfoot. It had happened so often he was just used to it.

Ryan was going to drive, but... "Oh no you don't Ryan Andrew, I'm driving." said Eleanor as she took the key's before he did, "Why not?" asked Ryan.

"I don't want you getting another vision and running us off the road" said Eleanor.

"It was _one time! _Let it go woman." Ryan whined.

It was a short argument. One that Eleanor won. Getting into the car Eleanor sat in the back with Janet and Vanessa who wanted to go with her.

_**Somewhere On The Coast of Connecticut, 11:00pm**___

Sitting in the back of the car inbetween Janet and Vanessa wasn't exactly Sophie's ideal place to be. They both tried to play a game of guess what she was looking at, which ended up with them trying to hit one another because the other "cheated".

Then they began to bug Sophie about her not having a boyfriend and proceeded with pestering her about why. Finally they began to fight about the Big Daddy Doll Vanessa had.

"Mine!" yelled Janet as she pulled on one arm of the doll.

"No, it's mine!" Vanessa yelled back as she pulled on it.

It was torture sitting in the back seat. By the looks Eleanor and Ryan had they were having enough of the argument Janet and Vanessa had.

*RIP!* And the arm Janet was pulling ripped off. "You're right, its yours." Janet said.

Vanessa's eyes began to water before, "!" She cried loudly. So loudly it threatened to break their ear drums. At least that was what Sophie thought. Having enough Eleanor parked in a hotel, the rest of the Andrew family caravan followed.

"Is everything okay?" Delta asked worried as he, Mark, Tenenbaum, Jack, and Sophia got out of the car. "Yeah bro, what's up?" Roan said as he, Eliana, Gracie, and Stanley got out of the other car.

"We got a little situation." Ryan said as he pointed at Eleanor, who was trying to calm Vanessa down. They all groaned, it seemed that all the stress of driving for so long was getting to them.

"You go and rent a few rooms, i'll take care of Vanessa." Roan said after taking a deep breath. Nodding, Ryan left for the hotel. Sophie took a deep breath and decided a walk sounded perfect.

"Be careful there girlie." A voice suddenly spoke, catching her by surprise. Looking back she saw an old man. He wore a navy outfit and was smoking a pipe.

"There's a beach out there, but don't swim alone or at night. The sea can be a cruel yet mysterious mistress, she can either drown ya or bring you what you need." The old man said mysteriously.

Sophie rolled her eyes, he was probably an old superstitions sea dog. Like most sailors seemed to be.

"Ye don't believe me girlie?" He asked.

"I don't believe there's anything to be afraid of at the beach except drowning... or sharks." Sophie added that last bit as an afterthought.

The sailor sighed and shook his head, "She who doesn't learn her history is doomed to repeat it."

"Excuse me?" asked Sophie confused, the sailor just took one more drag of his pipe before leaving.

_'She who doesn't learn her history... is doomed to repeat it. What does he mean by that?' _Sophie thought.

"Sophie, come over here!" She heard her mother call. Placing her hands in her pockets Sophie walked back to the Hotel, deep in thought

C_**onnecticut Coast Line, 4:00am**_

Sophie tossed about in her bed. She moaned and got up, rubbing her hands against her nightgown she looked back at the place she was laying. wait a minute! Laying there on her bed was another Sophie! Or at least she thought it was another her... Staring more she tried to make up a reason to explain what she was seeing. Suddenly her sights settled next to her, where her cousins were supposed to be sleeping.

They weren't there.

"Where are they!" Sophie asked herself, panic starting to take hold of her. She left the room to look for them. It wasn't dark, but the sun hadn't risen yet. "JANET! VANESSA!" She called.

"Hello." She heard. It was Vanessa's voice, but who was she talking to?

"JANET! VANESSA! DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!" Sophie shouted as she followed their voices. They were coming from the beach. Sprinting there she saw them talking to strangers. They wore armor, but what worried Sophie was the needle that they had on their arm. She could see it from where she was.

"Rapture is real?" Asked Janet. Sophie never heard both of them answer, but she guessed he did answer them because Vanessa said "Really? I want to go there!"

"No, _I_ want to go there." Janet insisted. The strangers patted their heads. "Of course we want to." Vanessa said after a short pause. "Yeah!" Janet added.

And suddenly the armored figure grabbed them and disappeared into the ocean. "No! Janet! Vanessa!" shouted Sophie as she ran to where they were, but it was too late. They were gone. They had disappeared beneath the waves of the ocean already.

Sophie began to hyperventilate. Trying in vain to digest what was going on.

"He he he, I told ya girlie." A familiar voice said. Sophie jumped and spun around, right before screaming in terror. The sailor was back, only he had a gun shot wound, it was bleeding. A bullet went right through his head...

"Those who don't learn their history are doomed to repeat it." He said before he began to laugh insanely.

Sophie screamed and screamed. Darkness eventually overwhelmed her.

_**Hotel Room**_

Sophie was laying on her side of the bed screaming. Her screams woke her parents up. When they went to check on her they discovered her like that, still screaming.  
><em><strong><br>**_"Sophie! SOPHIE!" Ryan shouted as he tried to wake up his daughter. Something he'd been trying to do for the past five minutes.

Bolting upright Sophie suddenly screamed, "Janet and Vanessa were kidnapped!"

"We know!" Roan said.

"We looked everywhere! Where could they have gone?" Eliana yelled as she burst into the room in tears.

The rest was a blur for Sophie. She knew they called the cops, who were now asking a few questions. "So is there anybody who you saw that could be linked to your daughters disappearance?" The cop asked, before either any of the family could answer Sophie spoke up, "I saw a man earlier."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Can you please give us a description?" The Officer asked. Taking a deep breath Sophie continued, "He was old, in his sixties. White hair. Wore this... this navy soldier outfit, and he smoked a pipe."

The cops stared at her for a few moments, "There must be some mistake. The man you're describing can't be behind the girls disappearances..." He said.

"Why not?" Sophie demanded.

"The man you described is named Gregory Smith. He died seven years ago. A man shot him in the head." The cop said.

Sophie felt cold all of a sudden. How could this be possible? She saw the man. He talked to her. She wasn't crazy! She stormed out of the room, not wanting to hear any more.

Retracing her steps Sophie went to the beach in hope of finding a clue. There was nothing. The footprints had been washed away by the waves. But Sophie kept on looking. Finally she saw something. Being pushed around by the waves was a Big daddy doll. It was Vanessa's doll.

Picking it up fury mounted in Sophie's chest. Rapture was real, there was no denying it now. It took her brother, and now her cousins.

Taking out her anger she yelled, "Hey you, whoever's in charge of Rapture now! You'd better watch it because i'm going to find you and kill you! Dead! You hear me!"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Okay its going to be a while before I put on another **

**chapter after this. I ****am going on a trip for a few days. But don't worry, **

**review a lot and I ****will get to work on the next chapter. Remember your **

**reviews are ****important, cause I like taking suggestions and knowing **

**where I can ****improve.**

**Disobey:**

**Six months later, New york, 3:00 am**__

__It was the middle of the night. A time when most would be asleep. Ryan was not most people I pretty much every sense of the phrase. So while he may have looked asleep in his bed next to his wife, he wasn't. He was working, straining his mind he tried to find any trace of where Janet and Vanessa could have gone. So far he had nothing.

_'Come on Ryan. You can do it, do it for your Brother.'_Ryan thought as he pushed himself harder. The trick of using clairvoyance to see anything you want is to meditate and imagine yourself in a hallway filled with doors, each door takes you to a different place or time. To find the door he wanted to see he first had to imagine it. Janet and Vanessa's door was a lavender door with butterfly stickers. So far he hadn't seen it since they disappeared.

_'Where is it?'_Ryan chanted in his head as he kept searching. Finally he found it. It was at the end of the hall. He'd never been this far before...

As Ryan walked up to it the door began to change. That had never happened before. The stickers fell off, and the paint began to peel away to reveal another door hidden underneath. It was steal and it looked more like a door to a vault than a little girls bedroom. Touching it Ryan twist the centerpiece and pushed it open.

There he saw what the door was hiding. There were two sides, one side had silhouettes of what looked like people, on the other side there were people wearing armor and had what looked like blades in ther hands. One side was lead by a female, the other a male, they charged at each other.

Each side fought, hurling fire, lightning, and ice. The male and female leaders fought, the female took what looked like a dagger and stabbed it into the males stomach. The male leader fell to the ground. When he did everything else disintegrated. Nothing was left, except the female who had declared victory.

Startled by the vision Ryan woke up.

"Eleanor, Eleanor!" He called as he shook his wife awake,

"Ryan... what is it?" Eleanor mumbled still very much half asleep.

"I had a premonition."

Eleanor jolted awake, "Good or bad?" She asked worried...Ryan's premonitions always come true.

**New york, 7:00am:**

The Andrew family was busy eating their breakfast. Looking around Sophie noticed they were more quiet than usual._ 'This is going to be hard to tell them.'_ Sophie thought. "Mom, dad, I need your permission."

Ryan looked up, "Permission for what?"

"I've been dreaming of my brother. I think he's trying to contact me. I think he wants me to find him." Sophie paused, "I need to go to Rapture."

Both Ryan and Roan chocked in their coffee. Ryan looked at Sophie, wondering if he was really hearing what he was currently hearing.

"I want you to give me your blessing. so I can go to Rapture and rescue my brother." Sophie said again.

"No Sophie. You will not set foot in that place, ever." Ryan said firmly. He loved her, and he wasn't going to lose his daughter to that hell hole.

Sophie wouldn't take no for an answer however. "You're just afraid, I understand. You don't have to go with me. I'll go by myself. And your blessing wasn't a requirement, i'm still going." Getting up from the table she began to walk towards the door when suddenly it locked itself. "What the?" Sophie said in surprise. All of the windows closed to a few seconds later.

Roan and Ryan got up and walked over to her, their faces serious. "Fear? You don't know what fear is. Me, my brother, your mother, all of us have seen things, horrible things. You couldn't even imagine, not even in your worst nightmares. You think burglars, sharks, or snakes are bad. But they're not, they're nothing. We have seen things that hunt, things that kill. When you're all alone in the dark, when you hear a scream of pain. You're there watching them kill their prey and there is nothing to do but hope and pray to God that your not next. Fear... you know nothing of fear." The doors opened "Think about it Sophie." Ryan finshed.

Sophie's eyes watered, turning around she ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room. Slamming the door shut behind her.

Ryan sighed and sat down, he looked at Eleanor, wondering if he did the right thing.

**New york, 1:00am:**

Sophie was awake, listening to the sound of the house. When she heard nothing and was sure everybody was asleep she got up. She didn't care what her father thought, she was going to rescue her brother.

Quietly, she formed a list of things she would need. Guns, which Ryan kept hidden under the stair. Her mother's Big Sister suit would be essential. That was kept hidden in her closet. And finally, a bathysphere key, which was hidden in the family house. Plus, she would need to sabotage any method they could use to follow her.

Taking the list she quietly gathered everything she needed, going up to her parents room she took the trunk which her mother had stashed away her suit inside while she was at it.

Once out of the room she returned and took her mothers locket, it had a picture of a her, her brother and her parents. Grabbing it she placed her hair band on it to let her mother and father know where she was going. Quietly she took the trunk down, placed the weapons inside and dragged it out.

Outside, she made her way to her family house. She opened the door using the key under the mat and entered the building she began to search for the keys. when she was done looking in the living room she went to the kitchen and saw her grandfather Daniel.

He looked at her. She was sure he knew what she wanted to do. Taking a box he had with him he dropped it on the table.

"Oops, I seem to have dropped this. Due to my old age I may forget any of this ever happened. Shame." He said dully with a small smile before leaving.

Smiling Sophie was glad somebody was in her side, opening the box she not only found the bathysphere keys, but she also found it had an Adam injection.

This was no ordinary injection. Her father had three, he used one to save Mark, the other he used it on Delta. Smiling she knew this would come in handy eventually.

Taking the box she left the house and went to her uncles home and destroyed his and Eliana's suits so they wouldn't be able to follow her. Once that was done she left the house and went to the dock. She had to be quick, dawn was almost approaching.

Reaching the abandoned dock Sophie smiled upon seeing the bathysphere hidden in it. Opening it she threw the trunk down before entering herself. Getting to the controls Sophie said "Okay... got to find the map and I'll be ready to go"

"Here you go." Someone said, handing her the map.

"Thank you." Sophie replied, taking the map "This will-" Sophie stopped, an awkward silence followed. Turning around she saw grandpa Delta "Grandpa... I was just...um." Sophie stumbled, trying to come up with a lie, shaking his head Delta said, "I always knew you'd eventually go to Rapture to rescue your brother."

She opened one eye cautiously, where she was in a full blown cringe, waiting for him to say how stupid she was, and how she was going to be in so much trouble.

"You're going to need somebody to navigate you there" said Delta.

"Really? You will?" Sophie asked, wondering if she heard right.

"Yeah, this old sea dog still has a fighting bone or two. Plus, its going to take more than a few measly Splicers to scare me from helping my granchildren. You know the old saying, you can take the man out of the Big Daddy suit, but you can never take the Big Daddy out of the man." Delta said with a chuckle.

Sophie hugged him, she was never going to be grateful enough. Opening the map and turning on the Bathysphere and they began to make their way to Rapture.

**The next morning, New york**

The clock rang, hitting the snooze button Ryan got up and out of bed. After doing some morning exercises he grabbed shower, dressed, and shaved, before going downstairs to make some breakfast. Once the coffee began to brew he heard footsteps, Eleanor was awake.

She hit the bottom of the stairs, sending a sleepy smile Ryan's way she kissed him before grabbing her morning coffee and sat down in the dinning room. Taking the breakfast he'd made Ryan set it down on the table before taking a seat. The phone rang before he could dig in.

"Hum, wonder who that is?" Eleanor asked as she went to answer the phone. "Hello?... Yes... wait... slow down, I can't understand you." She eyed Ryan. He got up and asked, "Who is it?"

"Roan, he's freaking out." Eleanor said, handing the phone over.

"Hello?" Ryan asked after taking the phone.

"Ryan, its Daniel. He's not well." Roan said, panicking.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ryan.

"Sophia found him laying on the couch. He swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills." Roan said gravely. Hearing this Ryan to began to panic.

"Calm down, I'll be right there." With that he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Eleanor.

"Its Daniel, he took a bottle of pills." Ryan replied. The ambulance had already been called, so they both left for Roan's house. The medics took Daniel away while everyone was wondering why he would do such a thing. Going back to where they found him lying they found a letter.

Picking it up Ryan read it, his eyes went wide. "Ryan what is it?" Eleanor worried, clearly worried. Turning around Ryan showed them the letter.

"Sophie and Delta are on their way to Rapture now. I did this to buy them some time to keep you from reaching them."It read.

"NO! We have to get them. They could be killed!" Eleanor started panicking, sighting Ryan paced back and forth till he finally said, "We can't."

"Why not!" Eleanor demanded loudly.

"If we intervene. Then they will be killed." Ryan replied. Covering her mouth in horror Eleanor hugged her husband.

Closing her eyes Sophia whispered, "Sophie, what have you gotten into? You're not ready for Rapture. You never believed or listened to our stories. Jacob can and could have survived because he did... but not you. I hope you find what you're looking for there."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors notes: thank you all for reviewing, it makes me happy and _**

**_helps me make more chapter. I am sad to say that my beta reader _**

**_quited...he is a goo friend and helped me a lot on my grammar and _**

**_such. _**

**_Please, I need a new Beta writter...is anybody out there avalible? _**

**_Please._**

**_Welcome to Rapture:_**

_There was a sound of clapping._

_Opening her eyes Sophie saw she was on stage...okay..why was she there?_

_Because the stage was nothing but black, the only thing was a spotlight that shined on her._

_Looking down Sophie saw she wore a simple flowing white dress, on her feet were point_

_shoes.. Okay...she was on stage, but where was the audience._

_Music began...**(Sander Cohen'sScherzo #7.** **)**._

_Shrugging Sophie stood on point and began to dance at its tune...it was sort of _

_difficult __since she had never danced to such a tune._

_She heard a thump, looking she saw man wearing an dark italian doctor mask, _

_white __dressing shirt with a blue tuxedo vest over it, cream dressing pants and _

_shoes..having a __bad feeling about it she tried to run..but when she tried she _

_realiezed...she couldn't stop __dancing._

_No matter how much she tried._

_He took her and danced with her...spinning her around and round to the point _

_she __was getting dizzy._

_Suddenly he let go of her and left._

_Sophie felt heaviness in her body, looking at her hands she was horrified to _

_find them __wrapped up in metal...had she turned into one of the...Big sisters?_

**_Somewhere in the atlantic ocean, time: 11:00 am:_**

Sophie woke up screaming,

"Sophie...you okay?" yelled Delta worried, he was busy driving the bathyingsphere, taking deep

breaths Sophie said in a shaky voice "Ya...I am fine".

There was a moment of silence as the baythingsphere traveled through the

ocean.

Soon they saw a light..as they got closer it grew bigger and bigger till they saw

it was a city.

Sophie's eyes went wide open, so did her mouth,

"Grandpa...is that?" asked Sophie,

Delta nodded and said grimly "Yes Sophie..that is Rapture"

Suddenly there was a sound, Sophie looked at Delta, he nodded, he heard it too.

Getting up Sophie took a wrench which was lying around, slowly she crept to where the sound was coming from, which was a small closet.

Opening it she screamed

"MICHEAL...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", getting out from the closet Micheal

said "I saw you coming out of my house...I wanted to see where your going",

looking at Delta he said "cccccoooolllllll, so that is how you drive this thing".

Ignoring Sophie's scoling he walked over, stared at the wheel then finally said

"Can I drive?",

"No" said Delta,

"Please" insisted Micheal,

"No" said Delta,

"I want to drive now now now no-" said Micheal as he began to bang his fist into the controls.

Coincidentaly hitting a red button which caused the bathyingsphere to to at super fast speed.

Dropping down on the ground they all screamed.

*Crash*

The bathyingsphere stopped.

Slowly getting up on their feet they approached to see what the bathyinsphere

crashed into.

"This wasn't the docking I was planning but we made it" said Delta as they

stared to the room they crashed into, it was concret

but there was a huge window staring out into the city,

"Grandpa...is this?" asked Sophie, nodding Delta said

"Yes Sophie...welcome to Rapture".

Slowly Delta opened the emergency door letting them into the city, as they did

Sophie's eyes watered.

She couldn't believe it..Rapture is real.

"Aww man, look at this bathyingsphere...its a mess" said Delta as he inspected the

bathyingsphere.

Micheal looked down he knew he was in hot water for this,

"Grandfather can you fix the ship?" asked Sophie,

"Ya...I just need some time...while I fix this you go look around" said Delta as he went under the

bathyingsphere.

"Micheal you stay here and watch grandpa" said Sophie,

"Delta is not my grandpa" said Micheal,

"Just watch him" said Sophie rolling her eyes.

Once he nodded Sophie left.

Entering a one of the hallways that was made out of glass Sophie pressed her face against it to see the

city.

It was shinning brightly...the usual sea life was swiming by.

"Rapture...who is bringing you back to life?" Sophie asked to herself before she shivered.

Okay...going to Rapture wearing her school uniform...which is a white blouse under a short sleeve red

petty coat and a mini skirt wasn't the best idea...she was freezing.

Shaking her head Sophie though

"Sophie forget about yourself...think about you brother...think about all the sleepless cold nights he had

been forced to endure here in Rapture" with determination she continued her way.

_Meanwhile:_

Delta was fixing the Bathyingsphere...he didn't want to worry Sophie about it but even if he could fix it

how on earth is he ever going to drive it out?

Micheal...bored he said

"Delta...I am going to look around",

"Micheal, don't you stay here" yelled Delta,

"I am not going to leave this room" said Micheal scoffing before leaving.

To be honest he didn't wanted to explore...he needed to find a bathroom.

Leaving the room Micheal began to look around suddenly he heard a sound, looking he saw something

moving around under a huge carp.

"Hello...do you live here?" asked Micheal, whatever it was moaned...it sounded like a whale.

Getting up from its sitting position the carp slid off of its body.

Staring at him with his mouth opened Micheal said

"Your a big person".

Taking his hand Micheal brough him to Delta,

"Delta found a person" he told Delta.

Busy with the bathyingsphere Delta didn't bother to see Micheal...to him if he found a person and he

wasn't screaming meant he was just trying to get his attention.

"Ya...sure you did" said Delta not bothering to look at Micheal.

"Are person's really big?" asked Micheal,

"Ya, people can grow to be big" said Delta as he tried to put some wires together,

"Can people wear diving suits?" asked Micheal,

"Sure why not" said Delta before flinching...he touched a live wire,

"Can people carry drills?" asked Micheal again,

"Yes people can" said Delta...then it was am akward minute later when he though about what Micheal

said,

"Wait a minute...drill?" asked Delta as he finally turned around and saw who or what Micheal brought

with him.

Back with Sophie:

Opening a glass door quietly Sophie found herself in another hallway,

"This place is a maze...how I wished I payed attention to my mom and dad's stories" though Sophie..there was nothing but the sound of a clock which went "Tack, tack" all of a sudden it the

sound stopped.

"Hu?" asked Sophie as she looked at the clock which was hung in the wall.

Suddenly the clock started again...this time it hands were moving backwards.

"What tha?" said Sophie...the clock hands moved faster and faster.

Then looking around her inviroment Sophie was shocked to see everything around her change too.

Where there was derbis it went back to where it was supposed to be...the floors went from a dirty carpet to a nice clean red...the walls grew to be new again and light came on.

Sophie looked shocked around her...how was this possible?

"I am very unhappy with you Roan" said a voice,

"Hu?" said Sophie as she looked up ahead...there she saw a younger version of Daniel with a woman she had never seen before and a kid version of Roan,

"Running away, I though I was clear when I said you and your brother couldn't leave your room yet" scold Daniel,

"But daaadddd" whined Roan,

"Don't argue with your father Roan, now tell us where is your brother" said the woman.

His eyes went wide, then he yelled "RUN AWAY RYAN! RUN AS FAST AS THE WIND!", no sooner than that Ryan came out of his hidding spot and ran for it,

the woman tried to grab him but she found herself being yanched up by an invisible force, she screamed as she pulled her skirt down trying to keep it in place, Daniel grabbed her ankle trying

to get her down but didn't work, giving up he ran after Ryan.

" RUN RYAN RUN, SAVE YOURSELF...DON'T FORGET TO BRING ME AN AUTOGRAHP!" yelled Roan as he kept the woman in her place.

Looking Sophie ran after her father...wanting to know what they were doing.

She reached a bathyingsphere station..there she found a huge crowd of people.

There she saw Ryan squeezing through them...walking over Sophie was shocked to find she went through the crowd...up ahead she saw Ryan starring at...was that Delta when he was

younger? he was surprisingly handsom...she could see why Sophia went for him...did she? she never really said if she got married or liked liked her granfather.

At that point she saw Daniel managed to catch up to Ryan, startled he ran and fell face first on the ground a few inches away from Delta's younger self.

Getting up he took out that looked like two posters and a pen,

"Sign this" he said giving one to Delta and the pen, he sign it,

"And this" said Ryan as he gave him the last one.

Once done Ryan said

"Thank you Mister Topside" and with that he left the scene running and screaming leaving Delta with a look that said "What just happened?".

Daniel managed to catch up to Ryan, grabbing him he dragged Ryan back to the hallways where the woman was...yanking the ear off of Roan,

"Ear, ear, ear" Roan said over and over in pain,

"You are soo grounded mister" said the woman as she let go of him once Ryan was with them.

"But mmoooommm" whined the two of them,

"Not another word..you two are grounded...til you die" said Daniel as he began to leave with their mother.

"Hey Ryan...got my autograph?" whispered Roan to Ryan,

"Sure...I wouldn't bear leaving you with nothing" said Ryan as he gave him the poster,

"Thanks...Johnny Topside is cool..this was worth being grounded forever" said Roan cheering silently,

"Nah they will get over it in a week" said Ryan as he began to follow his parents,

"Hummm true" said Roan then added running after his brother

"But question...how long is forever?".

Then with an open and closing of the eye Sophie found herself in the run down glory of Rapture

"What was that?" though Sophie trying to figure out what just happened.

"" a scream rang through the whole place, recognizing the scream as her grandfather in trouble Sophie screamed

"Grandpa!" before she ran back to where her grandfather was.

Entering the room she was shocked to find it empty...glubbing with fear Sophie took a huge flashligh that was laying around on the ground and slowly inspected the room...there was

nothing...no blood...no sign of a struggle or fight.

Entering the bathyingsphere she was terrified when she found the truck which contained all the weapons and her mothers armor was gone.

"This isn't happening" she said terrified as she slowly backed away from the bathyingsphere.

She had to find Micheal and her grandfather...it was the only thing she could do now.

Walking back to the hallways Sophie slowly made her way through...suddenly she heard music...it said:

_Oh rise, Rapture, rise!_

_We turn our hopes up to the skies!_

_Oh rise, Rapture, rise!_

_Upon your wings our dreams will fly._

_A city in the ocean's deep_

_A promise that we'll always keep_

_To boldly turn our eyes upon the prize!_

_So rise, rise, rise!_

_Oh rise, Rapture, rise!_

_We merrily sing this reprise._

_Oh rise, Rapture, rise!_

_To help us crush parasites despised._

_A city on Poseidon's floor_

_A set of ideals we adore_

_A philosophy we all can emphasize_

_So rise, rise, rise!_

Usually somebody who had seen or even heard of all of the dangers Rapture had they would have had second thoughts about even following the sound.

Unfortunetly Sophie wasn't one of those people.

Following the sound it lead to a two door way.

Opening it up she found a large dark room, slowly entering it Sophie jumped when the doors slamed shut behind her.

Trembeling she walked to where the sound was coming from...it was a record player...slowly she placed her hand on it and ...it stopped playing.

"There you are Sophie Lamb" said a voice from behind.

Jumping Sophie turned on the flashlight and shined it at the source...it was a little boy...around the ages of eight or nine.

He wore a clean sea foam green dressing shirt, cream color pants and shoes.

His blond hair was comed neatly, his face was sprinkled with freckles.

That was normal...but it creeped Sophie out..why...cause of his glowing yellow cat like eyes.

Was this...a little brother?...but that is impossible...if she remembered right little brothers were extremely violent...if little boy is one of them then why isn't he attacking her...what is more both

them and little sistered were describe as thin starving children, both dirty and wearing ripped clothes.

But this kid was clean...really clean, his clothes weren't ripped or stained, he was pale true, but he wasn't thin or starving looking.

"Sophie..what took you soo long to get here?, Jacob has been waiting for you forever" scold the little boy,

"Hu?" asked Sophie wondering if she heard right,

"Sophie...why didn't you come sooner?, don't you care about Jacob anymore?" asked the little boy sounding like he was going to cry,

"No...no, I do care about my brother" said Sophie finaly finding her voice.

Suddenly there was an inhuman shriek,

"What is that?" asked Sophie,

"Splicers...their coming..RUN SOPHIE RUN AWAY, DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU" yelled the little brother as he ran and disappeared into what looked like a vent.

Heading his warning Sophie started to run for it.

Having no sense of direction Sophie was more than sure she ran pass the same hallway a bunch of time...she could hear them coming.

Stopping she found a store..she could lock herself inside till they left.

Runnin in she turned around to lock the place...as she did three people slam into the fence...they all wore mask and dirty clothes...they were deformed and smelled like a corpse.

Trying to lock it Sophie managed to...at that point one of them grabbed and bit her arm,

"Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Sophie in pain as its teeth sunk into her skin and flesh, giving him a good punch she managed to get him off of her, crawling into the store the splicers

stopped..looking at her they said

"Sooooo the people daughter has returned...tell us Eleanor how was your life topside...didn't like it" said one before bursting into a mocking laugh,

"Eleanor?" though Sophie confused to why they would call her her mothers name,

"Welll we have been waiting for you to return...we will make sure that you get what is coming to you for abandoning us" said another,

"Ya..we will make you wish you stayed topside" said the last before they all laughed manaically.

With that they left.

After an hour or so passed Sophie whimpered, looking at her arm she saw where she was bitten...it was bad, she couldn't stay there.

Opening the store Sophie went up head...deeper into Rapture.

Her brother was alive...if he survived Rapture so could she, she couldn't let those people intimidate her when she was soo close to finding her brother,

"Hold on Jacob...I am coming" said Sophie as she made her way through Rapture.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I am back. (cheers) Thank you for reviewing. Keep reviewing cause its important for me to know if you guys like it and it helps me make more chappies.**

**A war:**

"Innie minny minney moe, la la la la, innie minney minney moe" Sophie heard that song, it was being sung by somebody with a destrocionated voice.

Slowly recovering her sight Sophie found herself staring at through something.

Touching where her head is she found she was wearing something rough, metal.

Proceeding to looked at the rest of her body Sophie found out she was wearing her mother armor, but how is that possible? It was stolen.

Looking at the environment around her Sophie had no idea where she was or how she got there, she only remember that she recently escaped a bunch of deranged splicer nothing else.

What happened after that?

Getting up Sophie slowly walked, she felt funny, her body was numb and at the same time she had this stomach ache.

"I must be hungry, haven't had breakfast yet or anything" Sophie reasoned.

Up ahead she found a door, opening it it revealed a large grand ballroom of sorts.

The chandelier on the top had long since fallen from the cealing, the walls were leaking a bit, and all on the floor was written

"The parasites have found us",

"Okay, that is weird" said Sophie before she spotted something glowing, going to investigate Sophie nearly jumped back screaming.

The glow belong to a dead splicer, a corpse that has been left to rot for who knows how long.

She looked at it.

It is ugly, deformed, even more cause it was obviously beaten to death, the more she looked at it the less disgusting it looked.

The feeling is hard to explain, she sat down next to it, mechanically she took the needle she had strapped to her arm and pushed it into the stomach of that splicer.

The glow began to leave the splicer, once gone Sophie looked at the jar she had, it had glowing red the splicer once had.

Looking at it Sophie felt a small smile come to her face.

Why?

There was a crash, looking Sophie heard a crackle then,

"I saw something come this way" a person said.

Peeking Sophie saw a group of five enter, they wore military clothes, yet they were more bulky and armored.

They wore gas mask and head heavy weapons with them.

"Finally, sane people" said Sophie as she came out of hidding and yelled

"Hello..when did you guys get here!", the moment the soldiers saw her they attacked with no hesitation.

"THERE SHE IS. CAPTURE HER!" she heard them yell as they shoot.

Quickly Sophie hid behind a pillar... the gunshots stop.

She could feel them slowly coralling her where she was hidding,

"No where to run Big sister, time for you to join your friends in our prison" Sophie heard one of them taunt.

Then there was a gargled,

"Its Alex" she heard one, then there was a horrible shriek like roar that nearly broke her eardrums.

There were screams and gunshots then everything was silence.

Slowly peeking Sophie found something fear more than the soldiers.

There was a man, he wore some sort of diving suit was reminiscent of the Big

Daddy suit, but the suit was smaller, sleeker. Shee knew just by looking at it

he wouldn't be as protected as the big daddies were, but he would have much

greater mobility. The suit even looked hand made to be as light and protective

as possible. Three accessories caught her interest however.

The helmet, which consists of a large metal sphere with an opening on the

front made of, most likely, bulletproof glass.

There was a forearm mounted harvester.

The needle was easily two feet long.

On the back of the chest piece there was some sort of metal sphere basket for something, or someone, to ride in.

It had bows and ribbons of all colors tied on the metal sphere basket.

Had a katana on one hand and a hoslter with a spear gun.

He turned his gaze at her, the light that came from the helmet was red, it turned green when he saw her.

"Your not one of us" he said,

"Excuse me?" asked Sophie,

"A big sister, you wear the armor, but your not one of us" he said,

"Well...actuall I am not a Big sister, my mother was" said Sophie honestly,

"Your mother?" he said,

"Yes, my mother is Eleanor Lamb" said Sophie,

"Eleanor Lamb" he said,

"She's my mother, my name is Sophie" said Sophie extending her arm,

"Alex" he said shaking it.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" asked Alex,

"I came here to look for my brother" said Sophie,

"You choose the wrong time to come to Rapture" said Alex,

"Why?" asked Sophie.

No sooner there was an explosion,

"Lets just say your answer will have to wait" said Alex as more soldiers came

"RUN!".

Grabbing Sophie Alex dragged her to a hall way with the soldiers hot on their trail.

He reached his hand ontu a small sack he had tied to his waist and threw back some marbles.

It exploded on contact to the hallway, it broke down and it filled with water.

"JUMP!" shouted Alex as they both reached the door before it closed.

Sighting Alex said "I can't believe it..all our hard work, its being destroyed by the idiots of the goverment",

"Okay Alex, what is going on?" said Sophie ripping her arm away from his grip,

"Who are you?, what is happening here?".

Alex took a minute of silence, probably catching his breath and said

"I will explain it to you, but not here, were not safe here",

"Where in Rapture, safety doesn't exist here" said Sophie,

"That would be true, twenty years ago" said Alex as he began to walk away, stopping he said

"Coming Sophie?".

Having no choice Sophie decided to trust Alex and followed him.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The force:**

Alex pulled Sophie into what looked like the drains of Rapture.

There was a door there, its large with a smaller door on the bottom, hitting on it twice Alex waited.

The small door opened, a little boy came out from it,

"Alex your okay..we were worried you'd be caught" he said,

"Me caught, you know that will never happen, if I am caught I will always escape" said Alex patting the boys head.

The boy is a red head, his eyes are glowing, like a cats, wore a white dressing shirt, pants and shoes, had a harvester on his hand.

Opening the door both Alex entered,

"Coming Sophie?" he asked,

"Oh right" said Sophie following Alex, she had gotten distracted by the little boy.

The doors closed once Sophie and the boy entered,

"You're a new Big sister, where do you come from?" the boy asked as they went down some stairs.

"Sophie, who are you?" said Sophie,

"I am little brother Warren" said the little boy.

A little brother…but weren't they violent?, that they attacked anything and anybody that came their way?

"Big sister, your light is yellow" he said,

"Yellow?" asked Sophie,

"Ya, but there no splicers here" Warren said,

"That is nothing…my helmet is broken" Sophie said saying the first lie that came to her mind.

"Ohhhhhh we could fix it, if only Gear was here, he is a mechanical wiz" said Warren.

There were four floors, the first one on the top was empty, but the three bellow weren't, it was filled with little boys and girls.

Reaching the last one they found another door, Alex stopped Sophie and Warren,

"Sorry…this is official Big brother/sister business, why don't you chat with the little siblings while I am gone" said Alex,

"Ya, okay" said Sophie, but deep in her mind she wanted to know what was going on.

Going back to the third floor Sophie looked around.

The little boys and girls were sort of the same….if you ignore the colors of their clothes and hair.

Their all cute, you just want to hug all of them.

"Ohhhh this is nice" said a group of little sisters reading a magazine,

"Okay, he shoots, he scores" said a little brother cheering at the fact that he scored in a game of soccer.

It was nice to see them play and hang out, they made the best out of everything they had, and they shared.

If it was other children they would have been arguing right now.

Sitting down Sophie watched them, and then she noticed one little brother was looking at her weird.

He stared at her…it was kinda creepy with his yellow glowing eyes; it was a good minute when he got up from where was sitting and walked to her.

Once in front of her Sophie got a good look at him.

He is blond, wore a blue shirt with cream color pants, shoes, he looked to be American or so, age seven or eight.

Then all of a sudden the little brother pressed his face against the hole she uses to see in her helmet.

"Hu?" asked Sophie wondering what is wrong with the little boy,

"Aaron wants to know if you're a Big sister" said a voice, looking Sophie saw a blond head woman, was about twenty five in age, wore her short hair in pigtails, her suit was more armored than the one Sophie had, she also had a small drill attached to her suit.

"He does that to all the new ones" said the woman,

"Ohhhhh" said Sophie, looking at Aaron Sophie took her helmet, twisted it and took it off.

"See, I am a girl" said Sophie, Aaron touched her cheek, then ran his hand through her hair before giggling,

"What's soo funny?" asked Sophie,

"Your skin, it's like a babies" the woman explained.

Sophie had no idea what she meant by that, but it was true, the little boys skin color was different from hers.

His skin is gray like the other little sisters and brothers while Sophie's is a pretty peach color.

Smiling Aaron left.

"He really likes you" said the woman then added "oh my name is Marina by the way",

"Sophie…Marina, why is Aaron-"Marina interrupted Sophie by saying

"Aaron went through a lot…the poor kid lost his parents and his older brother in a bathyingsphere accident".

"Oh…okay" said Sophie wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

There was silence then Sophie asked

"Are you a Big sister?",

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" asked Marina,

"No reason" said Sophie before asking

"Where are the other Big brothers and sisters?",

"Their outside on the field" said Marina then added sadly "Or captured",

"Captured?" asked Sophie.

Looking at her she said

"You're really not from around here are you?", Sophie nodded, shrugging Marina said

"Where in the middle of a war, a year ago the movement of the united states found Rapture, they wanted to use it as a new research base….you can guess who they were going to dissect and research",

Sophie's eyes widen as she said

"Little sister?",

"Close, but no, they want to use us all..turn us into weapons of mass distruction since we all can survive almost anything" said Marina,

"That is horrible" said Sophie,

"Ya, Alex wouldn't have that, he wasn't going to let our little ones and ourselves turn into weapons and so the war began" said Marina.

Sophie listen then asked

"Who is Alex?", Marina looked,

"The big brother that brought me here" Sophie specified,

"Oh ya…your new, Alex he is in charge of Rapture" said Marina,

"Let me guess…he is like the new uhhh what was his name?" said Sophie trying to remember the name of the person that build Rapture,

"Andrew Ryan" said Marina,

"Ya, that one" said Sophie,

"True, but he would be the new improve version of Andrew Ryan, he is nice, thougful, a true leader" said Marina.

Sophie nodded as she listened.

Suddenly there were knocks, the little brothers and sisters cheered

"Their back, their back!" they cheered over and over as they all swarmed over to the first floor.

Marina went after them, Sophie did too, then there was an explosion.

"Oh no" though Sophie as the smoke entered the other floors,

"They found us" said a voice starteling Sophie, looking she saw it was Alex, the light coming from his helmet is red.

"Oh cheeses" said Sophie.

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Does anybody know a good beta reader? I really really need one to work with me in these chapters.**

**"So it begins: Sophie's first plasmid.**

**_Rapture, drain pipes:_**

The Big brothers and sisters scattered as the guards entered their hide out and began to take away the little sisters and brothers.

Taking as many little sisters and brother they could carry the Big brothers and sisters ran for it.

Sophie in mids of the confusion she grabbed Aaron, who was the first little brother that was near her and ran away, following Alex who took several lil sisters and brothers with him.

It was a good run….Sophie had no idea where Alex was going but followed him any way, he seemed to know where he was going.

Stopping in a bathynsphere center they caught their breath, after a moment of silence Sophie asked

"Alex, what do we do now?", Alex looked at her, stayed quiet for sometime before saying.

"Were going our separate ways",

"What!" yelled Sophie not believing what she heard,

"Its safer this way, they can't track us if we go our separate ways" said Alex,

"Alex, you can't do that, I don't know this place" said Sophie, she constantly wished she was paying attention to her families stories of rapture.

"You found Rapture didn't you?" said Alex,

"Ya" answered Sophie uneasy,

"If you can find Rapture then you can manage your way around this place" said Alex.

Noticing she was still unsure Alex added

"I have a plan, it will only work if we go our separate paths".

Looking at Alex Sophie was unsure of what to do, should she trust this stranger,

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Alex assured, sighting Sophie said

"Alright, I'll trust you", Alex smiled, or so she thinks, it was hard to tell what his facial expression was when your wearing that helmet.

"I'll take the little ones to a safe location, in the meantime have a look around, remember your Aarons sister now, he will trust you and you have to trust him" said Alex,

"Alright" said Sophie, Alex boarded the Bathyingsphere, the little sister and brother went with him, with that he closed the door and the bathyingsphere sunk.

Aaron waved at them as they left, taking his hand Sophie said to the preteen

"Come on..lets go" with that they began to make they took the remaining bathyingsphere.

Closing the door Sophie looked at the options where the Sphere can take them.

It said Minervas den, shurrgin Sophie set the course to that place, once done the Bathyinsphere sunk and began to make its way deeper into Rapture.

_Rapture, location: unknown._

Sophie sighted as she looked at Aaron who had fallen asleep on the cushions the sphere had.

The sphere was taking them who knows where…even Sophie lost track of how long had the sphere been in motion.

"Ya…way to go Sophie, you put your trust on what a stranger says and look, I am hopelessly lost" Sophie mentally ranted to herself.

As if hearing her the Bathyingsphere reached a building, it entered through a hole then rose up to a dry tunnel.

"Welcome to Minerva's den" said the sphere as the door opened.

"Minerva's Den…where is that on Rapture?" said Sophie as she slowly shook Aaron awake.

Aaron yawned, rubbed his tired eyes,

"Come on, were here" said Sophie kindly,

Aaron took her hand, with that they began to walk to who knows where, everything was soo dark, the only source of light she has was the one coming from her helmet.

Aaron walked ahead of Sophie, but he was close in case any splicer or military soldier showed up.

As soon as she did she heard a crackle, startled her.

Listening the crackle got louder, as it did she could make out a voice.

It said something about needing more power.

"There has to be a generator around here somewhere" Sophie though as she began to look around.

Sure enough she found a generator….looked like it.

"Okay…how do I jump start the power?" Sophie asked herself, thinking she was asking him Aaron tugged on her hand,

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie raising her harvester; she was ready to attack if any splicer was near.

Taking her hand Aaron began to drag her to someplace; Sophie decided to follow, after all Aaron is her responsibility now.

Then she heard a noise.. it sounded like music.

The closer Sophie got she could make out the words, it went:

_"My daddy's SMARTER than Einstein, STRONGER than Hercules and can light a fire with a SNAP of his fingers. Are you as good as my daddy, Mister? Not if you don't visit the Gatherer's Garden, you aren't! Smart daddies get spliced, at the Gardens!"_

Looking she saw a machine, it had two cartoon like girls on the sides, it was painted pink and yellow, with a neon sign that said

"Gatherer gardens".

Looking at it for several minutes Sophie said

"Okay..why did you brought me here", Aaron didn't answer, he took out a jar and began to choke and cough.

Sophie stared stunt, it was a good minute later when Aaron purged some green stuff on the jar.

Wipping his mouth Aaron smiled proudly as he handed the jar to Sophie,

"Ya…..thanks" said Sophie disgusted taking the jar, she replaced it with the one she had on her harvester.

The only thing on the machine was a hole for a harvester. So she lined up the needle and inserted it into the machine. Seeing as nothing happened for several seconds she tried twisting her arm clockwise, like she would when she insert a key to a door.

The machine made a loud click.

Sophie turned her attention back to the vending machine.

A panel had opened up with a little more than half a dozen buttons with pictures and numbers below them and a panel that had the number 100 displayed in bright red letters.

The number confused her a bit until she glanced over and saw the previously full Adam jar empty.

Turning her attention back to the buttons she found that there were options for plasmids.

The buttons from left to right were a Winter blast which is 60 adam, Enrage 60 adam, Target dummy 60 adam and finally Electroshock which is the leats expensive option being worth 40 adam.

Sophie pressed the button for Electroshock plasmid, the plasmid came down, the rest of the adam went back into the jar before the machine realized the harvester.

Taking the plasmid Sophie looked at Aaron, he reached into his pocket and took out a needle, gave it to Sophie.

Sophie took it nodding; she knew what to do with it.

Injecting it into the plasmid Sophie took the needle out and injected it into her wrist.

At first nothing happened, and then the pain erupted.

It was horrible; she felt it burn her inside, even her hair was burning with pain.

Falling to her knees first Sophie clutched her chest before falling completely to the ground.

The last thing she saw was Aaron's face.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Medical Big brother:**

**_Rapture, minerva's den:_**

Groaning Sophie opened her eyes, uhhhh that plasmid hurt.

Looking around she got up, then it hit her.

Aaron is missing..what to do?

Her brain was scrambling a mile a minute trying to think where her little brother could have gone to?

Then she remembered something, her grandfather once told her that the little sisters hid in these vents, which they called hidey holes till a Big daddy came to escort them.

Little brothers are like little sisters only male, they probably hide in the same place.

Looking around a bit Sophie found a vent, it was bronze with leaf designs, had a hole and a step bellow.

Walking up to it Sophie banged on it a bunch of times.

It was a good 23 minutes later when she heard something.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes came closer from the darkness within the hidey hole before a head came out, it was Aaron, he smirked at Sophie.

Crossing her arms Sophie asked/demanded

"You knew it was going to hurt, didn't you?", Aaron kept smirking as he slowly came down from the hidey hole, then he reached back up to get his harvester which he set on the edge of the hole.

Rolling her eyes Sophie said  
>"Lets go before-"<p>

"BOOM!" there was an explosion that rocked the building.

Debris fell from the roof of the floor Sophie was in,

"Before that happens" finished Sophie.

No sooner Aaron ran for it,

"NO WAIT STOP!" yelled Sophie as she chased after the little brother.

Going up a few stairs and through a corridor Sophie found out why Aaron ran, and who did the explosion.

"Mathew" she heard Aaron said hugging the knee's of a Big brother.

This big brother wore a suit or armor similar to the Big sisters, but there were a few differences.

His gauntlets were painted white; there were Red Cross symbols like those the ambulance have, they were welded on the armor of his shoulders and on his helmet which is round like Sophie's, but the hole which he was using to see was large, almost like a window.

"Is he yours?" asked the Big brother… possibly named Mathew,

"Yes, his name is Aaron, my name is-",

"Sophie I know, Alex said you'd be coming this way, names Mather by the way" said Mathew interrupting Sophie,

"Nice to meet you, but how does Alex know that?" asked Sophie confused,

"Trust me, there is little Alex knows" said Mathew.

There was a moment of silence then

"Mathew…what are you? I know you're a big brother but" asked Sophie,

"I get it, I am a Medical Big brother, let's just say my comrades and I are the doctors and nurses of Rapture" said Mathew,

"Oh okay" said Sophie, it explains why he had crosses in his armor.

Then…there was a ring, Mathew and Sophie were shocked as they looked at where the ring was coming from, it came from a phone attached to the wall.

It rang,

"Come on…lets go, before that sound attracts anything" said Mathew as he began to walk away, taking Aarons hand Sophie followed.

The ring stopped on that phone, but every time they passed through a phone it began to ring.

It was very clear that somebody or something was trying to reach them.

Sighting Sophie took the phone to answer it; even when she never pay any attention to her families stories, but she was sure splicers were too stupid to know how to use phones.

"Hello?" said Sophie answering the phone.

A female voice came it; it cracked a bit because she was crying

"Hello….."Sniff sniff"...Can you please help my husband?" she said,

"Who is it Sophie?" asked Mathew,

"I don't know, it's a woman, she is asking help for her husband" said Sophie then asked to the woman

"What's your name?",

"Sniff sniff…Pearl, Pearl Porter" said the woman,

"Okay Pearl, that's a pretty name" said Sophie; she wanted to calm Pearl down first and that usually does the trick,

"Thank you" said Pearl,

"Tell me what happened" said Sophie,

"My husband….Charles Milton Porter, we both were captures by these men wearing camouflage, then they turned my husband into what the big brothers call a Big daddy" said Pearl,

"Okay" said Sophie,

"Can you please save him, I will make it worth your while" said Pearl,

"Yes...But you got to talk to Mathew, he can probably do something about it, here I'll pass you to him" said Sophie before giving the phone to Mathew

"Her name is Pearl, she needs our help to save her husband", taking it Mathew talked to Pearl for sometime before hanging up.

"Is it possible to turn a Big daddy back into a regular person?" asked Sophie,

"Of course it is, but I need help from Gear, he is the head of the gadget big brothers" said Mathew,

"Okay, where do we find him?" asked Sophie,

"The last time I saw him he was going to Hephaestus to try and restore the power to Rapture" said Mathew.

"Okay then let's go there" said Sophie,

"You mean you…I got to stay here, I already have a mission, but don't worry, Pearl promised to keep an eye on you and help you in whatever she can" said Mathew,

"How will we keep contact?" asked Sophie,

"Your helmet has a radio on it, here give it to me for a sec" said Mathew.

Sophie took her helmet off and gave it to Mathew, he tinkered on the inside for a minute or so before giving it back to Sophie.

"I'll be taking Aaron, you need your full attention to find Gear, he is a master when it comes to traps and homemade defenses" said Mathew as Sophie put on her helmet.

"Can I trust you?" asked Sophie,

"You should, were your only hope to survive Rapture" said Mathew before he took Aaron and began to make his way further into Minerva's den.

Sophie's radio came to life,

"Excuse me...Can you hear me?" asked Pear through the radio,

"Yes I can hear you loud and clear" said Sophie,

"Okay, go down into the basement, there should be a bathyingsphere there that could take you to Hephaestus" said Pearl,

Sophie nodded as she went to find that Bathyingsphere usuing Pearls directions.

On the way she saw a blinking light, it was probably a bad idea but Sophie went to check it out, the closer she got she realized it was an audio diary.

"Hummm" said Sophie taking it, she knew back then people left messages and information using this, should she hear the message or not?.

After a small debate Sophie decided to play the message but not there… it was too dangerous.

Taking it Sophie found the bathyinsphere and read the choices listed on a lever, finding Hephaestus Sophie pulled the lever till it was there.

The door closed and the bathyingsphere sunk and made its course to Hephaestus, sitting down Sophie took the audio diary and pressed the play button:

_"Soldier Frank Peterson here… I have been in this place called 'Rapture' for days, _

_studying what the little kids here call 'Big brothers and Sisters'. At first I thought _

_they were all the same, but they're not. All of them have different armor and _

_different task around here. For now I managed to identify one which I dub Medical _

_ Medical Big siblings are known to be the doctors, pediatrics and _

_nurses of Rapture, very gifted in the medical field and such they can heal most _

_injuries that are though impossible. With the use of scout plasmid and Telekinesis, _

_they are patient, loving and caring of other, because of that they are very popular _

_among the little sister ranks…I will say more when I know more about them."_

"Okay, so that is what Mathew is" said Sophie as she placed the audio diary down next to her as she watched the buildings go by.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I know what your all going to say, the canon Pearl Porter from Bioshock Minerva's den is dead. It is true that the Pearl that is guiding Sophie is not really Pearl. But I am not going to tell you guys any more. It will ruin the surprise. I want to congratulate sayain673 for pointing it out cause I knew Pearl was dead, but I wanted to see how many of you played the game and noticed that detail. Any way on with the show.**

**Regrets:**

_Rapture, Bathyinsphere, Time:?:_

Sophie decided to take a small nap while she was still in the bathyinsphere.

She never knew when she would be able to sleep again.

As her eyes closed a memory, from long ago entered her mind, filling it with guilt and sadness.

_Flashback:_

_Sophie went downstairs, she was happy that she was going to start first grade._

_She wore a pretty lace white dress with matching socks and black shiny black shoes,_

_"I am ready" she said,_

_"Why look at you, you're as pretty as rose" said Ryan as he took and hugged his daughter,_

_"Hey what about me?" asked a voice, looking she saw it was her brother._

_Jacob was wearing a white dressing shirt with a black waistcoat, a tie and dressing pants and shoes...it was way too much to wear when he is just going to first grade on a new school._

_"Uhhhh Jacob, you uhhh" said Ryan trying to find the right words eyeing Eleanor every now and then,_

_ "What?...you don't like it?" asked Jacob,_

_"Jacob...we think it's too much for the first day in a new school" said Eleanor then added_

_"Maybe you should use something else", Jacob frowned a bit but he went back to his room._

_Came out wearing a blue t-shirt, a sport red and white jacket, pants and sneakers._

_Taking their back-packs they went in the car._

_"Exited for the new school?" asked Eleanor,_

_"Yes" chirped Sophie,_

_"No" moaned Jacob,_

_"Why not?" asked Eleanor worried,_

_"Mom...in kindergarten everybody made fun of me because of my eyes" whined Jacob,_

_"Never mind them Jacob, it's a new school, nobody will notice" said Ryan._

_Once getting to the school, they went into the school before leaving Jacob and Sophie in their school room._

_When the teacher introduced them to the class._

_First it was Sophie, she could tell they liked her by the way they smiled and waved hello to her._

_She sat down next to a group of girls who eagerly introduced themselves to her._

_Jacob...was another story._

_Everybody whispered and pointed at him,_

_"He has weird eyes...it's almost like the xmen" said one,_

_"What a weird accent, he sounds like Dracula" said another,_

_"Who dressed him up? His mother" said the last._

_Sophie buried her head on her arms...it was embarrassing when Jacob began to talk about where his family came from which was Rapture._

_"Freak" the look in her classmates face said._

_The rest of the day was spent fairly well._

_Once she finished her lunch she went outside to play._

_There were many kids, but she had an eye for one group in specific, it was an all girl group, their names were Daphne, Jennifer, Bonnie and Lottie. _

_They were talking as they played with their barbies._

_Slowly approaching them Sophie said_

_"Hello...my name is Sophie", they smiled and said_

_"Hello Sophie...want to play with us, were playing with barbies",_

_"Okay, but...I don't have a barbie...I got delta" said Sophie,_

_"Delta?...what is a Delta?" asked Daphne as the rest showed their curiosity._

_Sophie took out a Big daddy doll from her back pack, they look in disgust_

_"That is delta?",_

_"Ya" said Sophie,_

_"Are you poor?" asked Bonnie,_

_"No" said Sophie... her parents made a lot of money, though most of it they put it in the bank._

_ "Then why would your dad buy you that piece of junk" asked Lottie,_

_"Does your daddy never buy you barbies?" asked Jennifer._

_Sophie wanted to tell them she had dolls though she didn't bring them she lied_

_"No..he never buys me barbies", _

_They gasped_

_"Really? what a mean daddy, here throw that piece of junk away and you can have mine, I got others" said Daphne holding out one of her barbies._

_Looking at her Big daddy doll and back at them the threw it away and took the barbie._

_"Come on Sophie, let us show you around" said Lottie as they began to walk away._

_Sophie went to follow them but she was stopped by her brother Jacob...he was holding the Big daddy doll she threw away._

_"Why did you threw away Delta?" he asked,_

_"Sophie you know this guy?" asked Lottie,_

_"You like that junk?" asked Daphne,_

_"He is not junk...Delta is a Big daddy, he was made to protect little sister in the city of Rapture" jacob explained,_

_"Rapture? There is no such thing" said Jennifer,_

_"There is such a thing, Rapture is a city underwater, Big daddy's live there" said Jacob._

_They huddled talked for a minute before_

_"If there is such things prove it...show us a live Big daddy" said Daphne._

_Stammering Jacob said_

_"I can't...the city is underwater, it will take me days even more to find and bring one here",_

_"Case closed...you're a liar" said Daphne then added_

_"What a freak, can you believe this kid...I am sure glad I am not related to him"._

_She didn't knew where this came from, but Sophie wanted to make friends soo badly she said "Ya..I don't even know this guy" and with that they left._

_Sophie looked back and saw the look of Jacob's face, it was by far the saddest look ever._

_It looked like somebody who was dear to him had stabbed him in the back, that was because it had really happened._

_End of flashback:_

Sophie cried in her sleep,

"Jacob…..please…I am sorry…I am truly sincerely sorry" she cried.

Pearl had been listening, gave her a second before

"Sophie…who is Jacob?", opening her eyes Sophie got up and said

"My twin brother, he is somewhere in Rapture",

"Why are you crying for him?" asked Pearl,

"Not only because he is my brother, but I did horrible things to him and it's my fault that he is here and he won't come back home" said Sophie before breaking down crying again.

After listening Pearl said

"I can make you a deal… Once you help my husband I'll help you find your brother".

Listening to it Sophie perked up

"Really? You mean it?",

"I am a woman of my word" promised Pearl.

Sophie smiled and said

"Thank you Pearl…thank you",

"No problem, not get ready, your arriving to Hephaestus" said Peal.

At that point Sophie heard a clank; the Bathyingsphere then went up, once up on the floor the door opened.

"Be careful Sophie… I sense movement on the floors of this place" warned Pearl.

Slowly getting out of the bathyinspere Sophie kept her eyes peeled for anything ready to attack.

Up ahead, set against a corner was another audio diary, this one was labeled to the same person, soldier Frank Peterson.

Taking it Sophie pressed the play button:

_"Gadget Big Siblings, one of the rarest kinds of Big Sibling, there are four at the given moment. But it seems they take their orders from a specific Big brother, Gear as they call him. I spied on this Gear for something, at first I laughed at the sight of him. He is just a kid, barely 17 or 18. But what creations he makes, he is the master of technology himself"_

"Okay, now I know a bit about Gear" said Sophie then she heard an explosion.

"Sophie, please hurry there is a Big brother in trouble" said Pearl, heading her advice Sophie hurry up, following Pearls directions.

She ended up in what according to Pearl was Andrew's trophy room, the corpse were long gone.

Everything was new…then there was an explosion.

Bodies of the soldiers fell on the ground hurt, moaning with pain.

The smoke cleared off a figure became visible.

He was a big brother; his suit was made of an old rosie suit, well fitted chest plate and shoulder armor.

The boots looked like it belongs to a Rosie too since they were heavy and large, like mean to crush things.

Had a harvester attacked to his left arm, a belt around his waist holding all sorts of gadgets and tools, including a wrench.

His helmet was smooth and round, had one oval opening in the center and two round opening on each side.

He growled at Sophie which interrupted her thoughts.

"This doesn't make any sense….Big brothers are suppose to protect Big sisters and Little sisters" said Pearl confused,

"What do I do? Run? Don't run?" said Sophie backing away, then the Big brother snapped his hand; it began to spark with energy.

"Definitely run" said Pearl.

Turning around Sophie made a brake for the door, at that time the Gadget brother threw what looked like marbles at the door, they exploded sending Sophie flying back and falling on her bottom before sliding for a few minutes.

"I guess I forgot to tell you Gadget brothers carry explosives" said Pearl,

"Yes….you forgot that important detail" said Sophie getting off of her back, at that moment she saw Gear ready to stab her with the harvester.

Sophie moved quickly, dodging the harvester which got impaled on the ground.

While the brother tried to get his harvester off Sophie snapped her hands using electrovolt and began to hit the Big brother with it.

Getting angrier the brother got the harvester off before fighting Sophie hand to hand combat.

Sophie managed to dodge them, and kicked the brother sending him back.

"Wow..I didn't knew I was that strong" though Sophie.

"Sophie, don't worry, I'll send help" said Pearl.

A minute later Sophie heard a clank, looking up she saw a barrel coming down, it was on fire.

Quickly hiding behind some debris Sophie was spared when the barrel exploded on the top of some Metal pillars which came down and landed on the Big brother.

He became the middle of a sandwich with the metal pillars and the concrete floor.

Sophie sighted and said

"Thanks Pearl",

"Us woman have to stick together don't you know" said Pearl proudly.

Sophie walked over to the fallen Big brother, he was still alive,

"This one seems to have gone insane…I heard Big brothers carry a lot of adam or something, why don't you harvest him? But I heard they can be extremely loyal to you if you help them out, your choice Sophie" said Pearl.

Sitting down next to the fallen Big brother Sophie stared at the big brother, she didn't know what to do.

_"Sophie"_ she heard,

"Oh great just when I though I couldn't get more insane, now I am hearing things" thought Sophie.

_"No you're not insane and you're not hearing things, I am here"_ she heard clear as a bell.

Then she was seeing a pair of eyes, one blue like the ocean, another gray...Wait...Could it be? Could it be her brother?

"Jacob?" chocked Sophie trying not to cry,

_"Yes…listen to me carefully, don't kill that brother, and don't kill any sibling. You're a Big sister now and their family, they will help you, but you got to help them defeat the parasites that have invaded our home. Do that and Rapture will be allowed to live again…and live like it should have many years ago"_ then Sophie felt Jacob leaving.

"No Jacob, please stay, don't leave me" begged Sophie, but he was gone.

Crying a bit Sophie looked at the armor carefully then noticed something attached to his wrist, it looked like a watch, but…Something wasn't right about it.

Slowly Sophie grabbed it and began to take it off, first she undid the strap, but when she tried to take it off it held on.

"What tha?" though Sophie as she kept pulling and tugging finally she got the thing off.

Looking she saw a huge drill like needle, the front of the watch flashed with several data information before turning black.

Probably cause it was now broken.

There was a moan; looking she saw the Big brother was calmer.

"Ugh…where am I?" he moaned,

"You're in Hephaestus…you attacked me, but the question is what is this thing you had on your wrist?" asked Sophie showing the brother the watch,

"That thing! Keep it away from me!" yelled the brother freaking out, Sophie threw it away.

"Come on, get me out of here so I can finish my job" he said as he began to work his way out from under the metal pillars,

"What is your job?" asked Sophie as she helped lift the pillars,

"I need to restore power to Rapture using the harmonic core" he answered getting out from under it.

"If you want I can help, you see you probably know Gear, cause I am looking for him" said Sophie,

"You're looking at him" said newly named Gear "Names Gear, I am in charge of the repairs, inventions and mechanical defenses of Rapture",

"Gear, I need you help out a Big daddy, if you want since we're here I can help you out in bring the power back to Rapture then you can help me out with a Big daddy problem" offered Sophie,

"Sure why not" said Gear.

Sophie cheered in her mind,

"Come on, Harmonic core is close by, it will be fixed in a sec" said Gear as he began to walk towards the hole in the wall he blew up….probably a shortcut to that place.

As Sophie walked she wondered where her brother was. She knew he was okay, but still.

Maybe they will meet again in the future, hopefully not distant future.

But one thing's for sure, Sophie was proud of the choice she made, she was sure her brother was too.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Okay...now you will all know who is impersonating Pearl Porter.**

**Helping out and discoveries:**

_Rapture, Hephaestus:_

Sophie and Gear krept through the halls of Hepheastus.

Gear stopped her, shushed and poked his head around the corner,

"There are soldier there" he whispered,

"What do we do?" whispered Sophie,

"Easy, you're going to see why I am the head of the Gadget brother force" said Gear.

Snapping his hands he placed them on the wall, the currents of electricity left his hands and into the wall.

Then an alarm sounded, there were gun shots and screaming, then there was silence,

"Ladies first" said Gear, rolling her eyes Sophie went to look, was surprised to see the soldiers on the ground on a heap of blood.

"There are security cameras and such around here, I can hack them with ease" said Gear as he opened the gate of the harmonic core and let Sophie in.

Gear checked the core,

"It's not bad… I just need to wield the wires in and it will be fixed" said Gear taking out some tools,

"That is good-"Sophie's voice was cut off as a loud crackling whine went through her radio, Gear heard it too as he placed his hands where his ears should be.

"I think I caught your attention" said a voice, it sounded old, yet firm and cold...it kind of reminded Sophie of her third grades teachers voice, Mister Jonathan.

"Names Commander Nero" said the newly named Nero,

"Nero? Like the old Roman emperor?" asked Gear, though he made the question sound like he was mocking the commander.

"Ha ha ha Charlie, always the jokester aren't we" said Nero,

"You know him?" asked Sophie,

"Ya, let's just say he is the one that leads the enemy army" said Gear,

"True, but I am not here to talk to you Gear, I am here to talk to Sophie" said Nero.

Sophie grew mad, but didn't let it show,

"What do you want?" she spatted,

"Sophie Sophie, Sophie Andrew, daughter of the Eleanor Lamb the first free will sister and Ryan Andrew the first successful little brother, but mostly known in Rapture as the General" said Nero.

It made Sophie sweat, how did this guy knew about her?,

"Your hear for your brother, he came here and saved Rapture a few years back" said Nero then added "Your brother has been a mayor pest, a cockroach that I can't seem to kill or defeat, I guess it would be fair that I destroy you, yes I'll go with that".

With that there was an explosion.

"Their coming" said Gear snapping his hands,

"Like they say in Russia Dashdivania Sophie Andrew" said Nero before tuning off his radio.

Soon enough soldiers came around, some wore very bulky and heavy armor, others carry explosives and such, other were more simpler,

"Be careful with the Bomb brigade (Soldiers that carry bombs and explosives) and don't let the Bulkheads (Ones wearing the bulky armor) hit you, they can give you quite a knockout" said Gear as he began to shoot lightning at them and hitting them with his wrench or stabbing them with his harvester.

Sophie followed his example, it was a good minute when one of them seeing they weren't winning the battle they decided to call for reinforcements.

By reinforcement it was a Big daddy, it was mad bouncer, hitting the walls and roaring.

Sophie pointed her harvester; Gear took it and lowered it

"No, Big daddies are part of the Rapture family" said Gear,

"Gear we got an extremely furious Big daddy that will attack anything, what are we suppose to do? Let him kill us?" said Sophie frustrated, Gear didn't answer just looked.

Before Sophie could do anything there was a shriek like roar, a figure which Sophie recognized as Alex appeared out of nowhere in a burst of red and black ash.

The air around him grew hazy, it launched forward knocking the Big daddy down.

Running to the Big daddy Alex grabbed the something around the Bouncers neck and pulled, it snapped off.

Once off the Bouncer's light turned green, it relaxed,

"You okay James?" asked Alex, the Big daddy moaned in response as he got up on his feet,

"You're welcome" said Alex.

Then he turned to Gear and Sophie, showed them what looked like a technological collar and said "Many Big daddy's are victims of this thing… when the soldiers need back up they pressed a button and it activates this collar which shocks the Big daddy to the point of violence...It's very painful and inhumane" with that Alex destroyed the collar like it was nothing.

"You're always there to back us up Alex" said Gear,

"Like any fair leader should, after all were all friends here" said Alex as he began to leave,

"Where are you going?" asked Sophie,

"I am going down to arcadia…the soldiers are trying to set that place on fire again" said Alex with that he disappeared in a burst of red and black ash,

"Why doesn't he come with us?" though Sophie, almost as if reading her mind Gear said "Arcadia is important; all of our food and oxygen come from there, if the soldiers destroy it that is it for us".

"Oh" said Sophie,

"Come on…you help me restore the power, now let me help you with your Big daddy problem" said Gear,

"Thanks Gear" said Sophie then added

"Pearl, if your hearing me were going to help your husband".

The radio came crackling on and Pearl said

"Thank you both kindly, please head over to Minervas den, to the Thinker, I'll meet you there".

Sophie smirked as she looked down at the soldiers, and then noticed an audio diary hanging from a hook.

Taking it Sophie pressed the play button on it a message came out, it was Nero.

_"Porter, brilliant yet a fool at the same time. Tried to hide Rapture's secrets, but he can't hide it from us. It was very easy to lure him back into the city and have him tell us where it is. You see his darling Pearl had died, but left him a comforting gift which she hid from him. Little after a few years of being married to him Pearl had a child with Porter, worried about the bombings Pearl, after giving birth to the boy in secret sent the baby boy Brent away. Brent was dead, so was his wife when we went to look for them, but as luck could have it they had a son, a boy named Charlie, probably around 19 right now. A genius like his grandfather at a very young age. First we though he was dead too…but Charlie is very alive and living in Rapture…it was just too perfect of an opportunity to pass out" _

Sophie had to re-hear the whole message again….Pearl was dead? If she was then who was she talking to?

_Minervas den, rapture:_

Sophie stayed quiet…worried as she and Gear made their way back to Minervas Den.

"You have been pretty quiet Sophie, what's wrong?" asked Gear,

"Nothing" lied Sophie "Just thinking",

Gear stayed quiet before asking

"What is your story?",

"My story?" asked Sophie,

"Ya every bodies got a story here" said Gear,

"Well…I am here cause my brother is here in Rapture, I am looking for him" said Sophie then added "Its sort of my fault he is here",

"Oh" said Gear,

"What is your story?" asked Sophie.

Sighting Gear said "My father tried to kill me when I was a few months old",

Sophie gave him a shocked looked, wondering if she heard right, probably guessing her silence was due to doubting his word Gear said "My father was mentally unstable… one day nobody knows why but he killed my mom, took me to the pier in New York to try an drown me, people noticed that my dad wasn't okay so he was stopped before he could have done anything to me…My dad was sentenced to death for slaughter and attempt of murdering an infant plus child abuse. I was put up for adoption sometime later".

Sophie felt sympathy for Gear, which was horrible to think that some parents would dare to kill there on.

It makes you think of all the bad things going on in the world.

The sphere entered the elevator and rose…this time to a different room.

"I wasn't here before" said Sophie as they both got out of the sphere.

Taking out what looked like a mini computer Gear pushed a few buttons and said

"Looks like were in the Thinker's core…or atleast near it though" said Gear,

"The Thinker? What is that?" asked Sophie,

"According to the research I have done while exploring Rapture the Thinker is a very highly intelligent computer, it was built by some guy name Charles Milton Porter. The thinker is capable of controlling the city's automated security systems and various workings and functions of the city's infrastructure" explained Gear then took a breath before saying "There was also a rumor going around with the splicer that Porter tried to humanized The thinker, allowing it to think and behave like a human person",

"Really?" asked Sophie,

"The last part its just a rumor, there is no way a computer can act and think like a human person, if it is true then it takes a lot of equations, physics and psychology to even get it close to behaving like a person" said Gear,

"Your sure know a lot" said Sophie,

"Make it my business to know" said Gear proudly with that they made their way to through the core.

"Guy!" they heard, jumping they pointed their harvesters,

"Calm down, its me Mathew" said Mathew as he revealed himself,

"Mathew what are you doing here?" asked Sophie,

"Your friend Pearl asked me to find you guys here at the Thinker's core" said Mathew,

Walking they reached the core of the thinker, the lights turned on revealing the thinker.

"Welcome" they heard...it was Pearl,

"Pearl?" asked Sophie,

"I am sorry…the person named Pearl died a long time ago" the machine said using Pearls voice.

They all stared shocked….the person they though Pearl was was not a person at all, it was a machine.

"Let me explain" said The Thinker.

**To be continued….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long. Had school work to be done. Any way enjoy and please remember to review in the end.  
><strong>

**The thinker and Charles:**

_Rapture, Thinker's core:_

Sophie, Mathew and Gear stared shocked at The thinker.

"Let me explain" said the Machine using Pearl's voice,

"Yes explain cause so far I have never heard of a machine that can talk or anything like you" blabbed Mathew shocked,

"True, I was design this way by Charles Milton Porter, a very clever man" said The thinker,

"Is the rumors of the splicers true?" asked Gear,

"Partially, Porter tried to humanize me, made it, the rest I did it myself using the personification duplication program, when you're a machine like me in Rapture there is nothing to do but watch the cameras and such waiting for something to happen" said the Thinker,

"That sounds kind of boring" said Sophie, though she knew with everything that happened to her so far was anything but boring and safe.

"True, but I get my entertainment every now and then, especially seeing how you Big brothers interact with one another" said the Thinker,

"What do you mean?" asked Mathew,

"Video tape dash 122039" said the Thinker.

A screen lit up, there was static before it finally cleared off, on the image was Gear working on something then he stopped, and then there was a crash,

"Fred! Brad! I told you no running with tools!" yelled Gear as he left what he was working on to attend the two boys.

While he was gone two Big brothers snuck over, poured something on the machine and did something to it while they snickered before leaving.

Gear came back and began to work on the machine, then all of a sudden it exploded sending Gear backwards into the wall.

"AHA! I knew Gerald and Harold were responsible for the failed invention" said Gear "When I get my hands on them I am going to-"Mathew pushed Gear away and said

"Any way, why do you need our help?",

"Like I said, Charles Porter is here, the military turned him into a Big daddy, but he isn't right, violent, hallucinating" said the Thinker,

"This has Nero's name written all over it" said Mathew,

"Please help him" said the Thinker,

"What's in it for us?" asked Mathew.

Sophie and Gear looked shocked at him,

"What do you want?" asked the thinker,

"Is this place safe? Really really safe?" asked Mathew,

"The thinker core yes, why?" asked the Thinker,

"This place is really big….we need to establish a safe place here for the little sisters and brothers, we are running out of safe places to hide" said Mathew,

"How many are there?" asked Sophie,

"The other places left are Persephone Penal Colony which is our main base and the largest hiding spot, there another place hidden in the sewers of Olympus hights is what used to be… According to Alex Tenenbaums Sanctuary and finally there is a small hidden base on the Atlantic express" said Mathew,

"If you save Charles you can make your base here…I'll keep the little ones safe and help in whatever I can" said the thinker,

"Deal" said Mathew,

"Where is Charles Porter any way?" asked Sophie curiously,

"In his old office, but there is one small problem" said the thinker,

"What is it?" asked Sophie,

"The door has a very high security, the only way to enter is through a dna scan" said the thinker,

"I can try an hack it, I have hacked some dna scans before" said Gear,

"I guess its worth a try" said Sophie,

"I'll lead you to his office" said the thinker.

_Rapture central computing:_

"Were close, just continue walking till you reach the executive wing" said the thinker via radio.

The group followed the Thinkers instructions till they reached Porters office.

"Okay…watch me work my magic" said Gear as he took a screwdriver from his belt and began to open a pad next to the door.

Before Gear could start tinkering with the wire there was a flash on light, a camera pointed a light at him, a mechanical voice said

"Scanning",

"I thought you said you could hack it! Now thanks to you we will be swarming with security in a matter of seconds" yelled Mathew.

The light turned off and the door opened.

They all stared with the same confused look,

"Strange… Gear, are you related to Charles Milton Porter in any way?" asked the thinker,

"I don't think so, I don't even know the guy Thinker" said Gear,

"Humm, what is your name? I heard once that Nero called you…Charlie was it?" said the thinker,

"Ya that is my real name" said Gear,

"Hate to interrupt your conversation with the calculator, but we got this person to save" said Mathew interrupting Gears conversation,

"Sure" said Gear,

"Good luck" said the thinker.

Peeking into the room quietly they heard somebody cry

"I am sorry Pearl! I should have been a better husband!" the office was covered with writings of the name Pearl over and over.

There was a Alpha series Big Daddy,

"Poor Charles" though Sophie as they slowly made their way into the room,

"I should have been there for you, for you and my little child" he continued to cry.

Sophie made a step, the floors creak.

The Big daddy looked

"What is thi-, the Nazi!" with that the yellow helmet turned red.

"Oh boy" said Gear, no sooner the big daddy took out the rivet gun and began to shoot, automatically Sophie dropped to the floor narrowly dodging the shots.

Mathew snapped his hands, they began to glow red and flames appeared and began to shoot fire at the Big daddy, getting angrier the big daddy shot electrovolt at them and used his drill if they tried to get close enough.

Sophie grabbed the pouch Gear had, took a handful of marbles and threw them at the Big daddy. Growling it tried to use its drill_.

Dodging the Big siblings watched the Big daddy leave the office,

"NOW!" yelled Gear,

"Activating magnet" said the thinker.

Before they entered the office Mathew, Sophie and Gear set up a huge magnet which was used back then when constructing the city.

Because of the metals of the suit the Big daddy was pulled in before being trapped on the Magnet.

"Alright" yelled Gear celebrating, the whole group did a little victory dance before slowly approaching the Big daddy,

"YOU! YOU NAZI! BECAUSE OF YOU PEARL DIED!" the big daddy yelled.

"He must be under the effects of hallucinogens" said Mathew,

"Can you help him?" asked Sophie,

"Hallucinogen drugs are no match for my homemade remedies" said Mathew,

"More like his homemade barf remedies" Gear whispered to Sophie making her snicker a bit.

Mathew took out a small kit from a compartment in his suit, took out a needle, injected it into a small vile, checked it and injected it into the Big daddy's chest.

After a minute the Big daddy said "Hu?...what are you three doing here? And why am I stuck in this magnet?",

"Long story…are you Mister Charles Milton Porter?" asked Sophie,

"Yes" said the Big daddy,

"Mister Porter, we were sent to save you by the Thinker" said Gear,

"The Thinker? My machine?" asked Charles,

"Yes the very same" said Mathew.

Tinkering with the magnet Gear turned off the magnet, freeing Charles.

"Come on, lets go to the core" said Sophie.

_The thinker's core, sometime later:_

Sophie smiled as she saw the little sisters and brothers playing, others watching tv…probably in the only colored tv of Rapture.

"I didn't knew there were soo many little sisters and brothers" said Charles,

"Were trying to protect them" said Mathew,

"Yes, thank you for letting us hide here" said Alex,

"No problem, but do me a favor, kick Nero's butt when you see him" said Charles.

The brothers chuckled in humor.

Sophie smiled then felt a tug on her suit, looking down she saw a bunch of little sisters holding a fairy tale book,

"Can you please read us a story?" they said with their wide innocent eyes, smiling

Sophie said "Of course", she sat down on the ground while the little sisters sat close to her in a circle.

"Big sisters are always helmetless for story time" said a little sister wearing a soft green.

"I guess its okay" said Sophie, taking her helmet she twisted it and took it off.

Regretted it, there was a foul smell in the room; it was as if all of the world's most dirties socks, rotten foods and laundry were in the room.

Sophie's face turned green, she was going to puke and gag,

"Big sister…you okay?" asked a little sister, noticing Sophie's face turn pale and the grimace look in her face,

"Ya, you look like the time I drank sour milk" commented a little brother whom took his attention off of the tv.

"No….I….am fine" said Sophie as she put on her helmet fast, not wanting to face the foul smell ever again.

The little sisters shrugged and heard Sophie attentively as she told them the story of sleeping beauty.

When Sophie got to the end the little sisters clapped and cheered,

"Oh brother" said the little brothers slapping their foreheads or sighting.

Putting the book down Sophie saw Alex going her way,

"Sophie I want to congratulate you on your success so far" said Alex,

"Thank you Alex…no offence but what is your position in Rapture?" said Sophie,

"My position? Let's just say I am the new and improved Andrew Ryan" said Alex,

"Okay, but I feel that I should let you know that as soon as I find my brother I will be heading back home" said Sophie.

"You're not going to help us against the military?" asked Alex,

"Look…I never even wanted to be part of this" said Sophie,

"Neither did you mother, father, aunt uncle and Grandfather…yet they did what they had to do" said Alex,

"You know nothing of my family" snapped Sophie,

"So you think" said Alex before leaving.

**To be continued..**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I especially want to thank sayain673 for helping me out on this chapter.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Sorry sorry this took so long. Please don't be mad at me. **

**Worried:**

_Rapture, the thinker core:_

The groups of Little brothers and sister have settled down for bed.

Taking a blanket the Big siblings provided they each found a spot in the room and fell a sleep in that spot.

It was kinda funny when one of the little brothers tried to sleep upside-down like a bat would.

Laying her head against the wall Sophie didn't feel like sleeping…in fact she doubts she will ever sleep with all of the horrors she encountered, plus knowing that her brother could be in danger somewhere in Rapture.

What if Nero got him and is experimenting him or something? The though about it just made Sophie more worried.

Sighting…she remembered back in Hepeastus, her brother communicated with her through her mind.

Did they have the same connection their uncle and father had? They had to, their twins after all.

There were many questions on Sophies head, spinning around like snowflakes on those souvenir snow globe her parents bought when they went on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

"Something is wrong Sophie?" she heard, looking she saw Mathew,

"Hey Mathew…I was just thinking about something….you really wouldn't know" said Sophie,

Sitting next to her Mathew said "Try me, who knows maybe I can help".

Sighting yet again Sophie explained her situation to Mathew from start to finish, to when she and her brother got into kindergarden together to when she went to Rapture to find him.

"Jacob stayed here because of me, he probably though that my family didn't love him cause most of the time their attention was on me, now-" Sophie's voice cracked as she tried not to cry "Now I think he is probably hurt somewhere in Rapture, maybe in trouble or Nero got him and experimented on him", Mathew listened then he began to laugh.

"What is soo funny?" demanded Sophie getting angry that somebody would laugh at another persons pain.

"At your reaction, come on I know Jacob and he would never let anything bad happen" said Mathew,

"You know him?" asked Sophie perking up,

"DUH! Everybody knows him, he is the best Big brother that has and will ever exist" said Mathew "If it wasn't for him we would all be under Tyrants control",

"Tyrant?" asked Sophie confused,

"Tyrant was an old Big daddy leader, he was really nasty and mean, bad temper, he even took out his anger on the little ones when they didn't do things his way" said Mathew,

"That is horrible" said Sophie,

"Many had tried to defeat Tyrant, none succeded, that was till Jacob came along and challenged him and bam! He defeated the evil dude without even breaking a sweat, but that is not all Jacob also saved us from this evil scientist named Gilbert Alexander, if he hadn't fought that guy we would all have been dead cause he was using us to power this new body he had, but Jacob made sure to turned him into dust" said Mathew,

Sophie stared shocked, she would have never imagen how brave and strong her brother was.

Back then he was bullied a lot, but like everything looks were deceiving and Jacob was no exception.

Guessing her silence was due to her amazement Mathew said

"All of the little brothers want to be like him, they even try to follow his example in any then Andrew Ryan said there were Heroes and Criminals, he was wright in something, if you want to see a perfect example of a hero, look at your brother".

There was a moment of silence between then before Sophie asked

"Is Jacob…okay?",

"Okay? The enemy should be worried about if their going to be okay when Jacob is around, they have been trying to get rid of him since day one" said Mathew then noticing Sophie was worried he added

"Nothing bad will happen to Jacob, he won't let it happen and we won't let it happen, I promise you that, now, try an get some sleep, your life can depend on it".

With that Mathew got up and left.

Looking outside seeing the lights of the city Sophie thought

"Jacob if saving Rapture is what you want, then I will help and support you in any way I can".

With that Sophie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_The next morning:_

Sophie woke up when she heard a clank, it was loud and painful.

Bringing her hands to her head she realized she fell asleep with her helmet on,

"See I told you she would wake up" she heard once the noise died down.

Looking she saw the culprits were a little brother and sister.

The brother had white dressing shirt like the other lil brothers, kinda stained, over it was a vest color brown, his blond hair was covered by one of those tam hats.

Probably stole it from one of the soldiers or something.

The little sister had a blue dress with a green polka dot pattern, her hair is blond like the boy, her hair was done on a pony tail with a green bow on the top of her head.

"Sorry about that miss, we have to wake you up somehow" the lil sister said, she spoke in a thick irish accent,

"Ya the ole group is meeting" said the boy with the same accent that the little sister had as they grabbed her arms and began to drag her to another room.

"My name is Atlas, my sister is Moira" said newly named Atlas,

"That may not be our real names but-" Began Moira,

"But everybody calls us like that and we expect you to call us like that too" said Atlas finishing Moiras sentence.

"Okay okay sheesh, no need to get crabby" said Sophie,

"Crab where?" they asked looking around for any sign of a crustacean walking around the room,

"Figure of speech" said Sophie deadpanned,

"Oh" said the pair before they took Sophie to the thinker, she saw Sigma, Gear, Mathew and Alex, they were all concered about something.

"Ahhh Sophie, glad to see that you are here…we got another mission for you" said Mathew,

"What is it?" asked Sophie,

"Two of our brothers….Radar and Dasher have been missing for sometime" said Gear,

"A few days ago we sent them to get some supplies from a local spot in Dyanisis park, but the last of what we heard from them was a transmission from Siren ally, Thinker can you please play the recording of the last transmission..if you have it" said Alex,

"of course" said The thinker.

There was static as the recording began to play.

_" "Static" huff huff…..we made it to Paupers drop"_

_"…huff huff..Brother give me a sec…need to catch my breath"_

_"A few miles back we faced a large group of soldier…we don't know what their planning…but they seem to be acting more and more like splicers each day that pases"_

_"Groan"_

_"What was that?...what is that?"_

_"WATCH OUT!" "BOOOOM"_

The recording ended,

"We don't know what that is…but for those two to get scared it has to be something bad, Sophie can you please go over there and investigate?" said Alex,

"Like I got a choice" said Sophie,

"Okay..let me get you something that might help" said Gear as he left.

When he came back he had something that looked like a plasmid…but wasn't and one of those sphere cages the Big sisters and some Big brothers have.

"This is a Tonic, its Hurried hacker, hope it helps in some way" said Gear giving it to her, before putting the sphere cage on Sophie's back,

"I assign Moira and Atlas to guide you to Paupers drop, once there radio us in and tell us how is the place, we'll be there in a secn to lend you a hand" said Alex.

"Thanks" said Sophie deciding to reserve all questions for later.

Going outside Atlast and Moira were waiting,

Taking Moira Sophie put her on the sphere cage then she took Atlas hand and they both went downstairs to where the bathyinsphere was being kept before entering it and leaving Minerva.

_Atlantic express:_

"Come on Big sister, it's a short cut" said Atlas as he practically dragged Sophie around.

Like most of the little siblings Sophie noticed Atlas was very energetic…and impatient.

There was a moan,

"Big daddy is coming to play" chirped Moira happy,

"Lets not get our hopes up" said Atlas as he got on all fours and slowly crawled, Sophie followed his example.

Peeking through the doorway they noticed this Big daddy was a Rosie, he wasn't alone either, he was escorting a little brother…but there was something weird about this one, his eyes were wrong..they were a shade of pinkish red, like fresh harvested adam.

"I don't like brother" said Atlas as he back away slowly and fearfully.

Looking at Atlas Sophie decided to do something stupid.

She took Moira off of her back and set her down,

"Stay here….if you see a splicer, soldier, anything yell" Sophie instructed before walking over to the walking pair.

"Hello" said Sophie..the little brother on the other hand greeted her by trying to stab her with his harvester.

Sophie was quick and dodged it,

"Angel stay still! HERO!" the little brother yelled angrily as he ran back to the Rosie.

There were sparks of electricity, the Big daddy roared angrily

"THE PAIN!", Sophie stared shocked…did that Big daddy just talked?

He began to trash around angrily, blinded by pain.

Sophie blasted him with electro-volt and stabbed him with the harvester.

Once his movements got slower Sophie stabbed the collar, breaking it.

The pain stopped and the Big daddy fell back…exhausted.

"HERO!" yelled the little brother before turning his full anger on Sophie.

Taking a leap in faith Sophie quickly grabbed the little brother took his harvester and threw it away.

The little brother squirmed, kicked and tried to bite Sophie, but the armor protected her from harm.

"So…what to do with both of you?" though Sophie as she looked at the Big daddy who was exhausted on the floor then back at the squirming little brother.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: Remember to review please. Or I will send Nero to get you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Hey readers. I am soo sorry I haven't updated Big sister in a long time. Its just that I have been trying to find a beta but I still haven't found one. I am soo sorry. I promise you all I will update more often.**

Sophie looked at the struggeling little brother, who roared and screeched like a wild animal

"Why don't you harvest him?" said a voice catching Sophie by surprise, looking around she found it she was the only one there…other than the uncouncious big daddy and her little siblings Moira and Atlas.

"Who are you?, where are you?" asked Sophie,

"I am here, in your mind, I am you or atleast a part of you" said the voice before adding "Look at the little boy, soo weak, soo innocent, we should take him out of his misery",

"No! w- I mean I can't do that" yelled Sophie "He is just a kid",

"Oh is he? You mean a little Frankenstein, just like your brother" said the voice,

"My brother is not a Frankenstein!" yelled Sophie angry,

" Isn't that what you though of him? After all it was your fault that he is here in the first place…remember this" said the voice.

Slowly an image began to form on Sophie's mind, it appeared like a mush of colors and form but soon it was shown, it ws a memory of Sophie's past.

_Sophie skipped merrily along with her mom, or atleast she should have been. Right now she was arguing with Jacob, each pulling by their mothers arm. _

_"Go away, you little brat!" Yelled Jacob who was 7 at that time, with an ear-piercing shriek._

_"No way, you go!" Sophie countered._

_"Kids please" Began her mother Eleanor in pain, she hated seeing her children fight._

_Yeah, it was supposed to be just another day in the park with my mom._

_"For your information, ya little spore, its my turn to have mommy time, so butt out, okay?" Jacob growled._

_"You butt out, I wanna spend time with mom!" Sophie screamed._

_"I am going to the movies with MY mommy!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"I wanna get some ice cream and play in the park with MY mommy!" Sophie screamed, grabbing her moms legs._

_"No, go home, squirt!" Jacob shouted, on the verge of tears._

_Sophie had to admit ,at that time she was enjoying myself greatly. I began to cry. "mommy puhleeeeaaaassssssseeee!" Sophie wailed._

_"Alright, you two break it up." Eleanor said rather calmly. "Come on, let's get some ice cream." she sighed._

_"Wow, really!" Sophie shrieked, jumping up and down for joy._

_"Yeah, let's go." she smiled. Bingo. The "tear trick" worked every time._

_Sophie grabbed her mothers hand. "Come on, mutant" Sophie coaxed and grinned rather deviously. Jacob didn't budge._

_"Jacob." My mom started, but was interrupted by a low, shaky voice._

_"Is this how it will always be mom?" Eleanor looked confused._

_"Answer me!" He shouted, "Will it always be this way?"_

_"I don't know what you mean." Eleanor answered._

_"Need I explain myself more clearly?" Jacob shouted. "Will MY sister always be top priority!, were twins and she's already taken over everything in my life, its almost as if I don't exist" Jacob turned his back._

_"Hey!" Sophie shouted, "Don't yell at mom. You're just being selfish like always. You can go to the movies anytime!"_

_"Apparently not." Said Jacob, "Eleanor, I believe our mother/son time is over."_

_"Wait a sec, Jacob, just calm down! We'll go to the movies later, okay?" Eleanor said trying to calm her son down._

_"No thank you," said Jacob, "I'm no longer interested."_

_This was getting strange. Usually, Jacob would just cry and wail, her mom would scold him a bit then they would be on their way._

_"Jacob, you dumb idiot, you're just being a brat!" Sophie shouted._

_"No, dear, that's my word for you." Jacob mocked._

_"Watch your mouth!" Sophie yelled._

_"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Jacob asked bitterly. "Well, I no longer have nerves, thanks to you! And do you know what else? I'm sick of you interfering in my life all the time! If you wanna have fun, then go and have it. Just count me OUT. I will not be the butt of your insults every second."_

_For the first time, Sophie was dumbfounded. She couldn't speak. Then, Jacob turned to his mom,_

_"Take care of your lovely daughter, Eleanor." he said in a low voice, "It's all you seem to care about."_

_"Jacob, wait." Eleanor said._

_Jacob turned and looked at me. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. Then, he turned and ran away._

_"Fine! Then why don't you run away to Rapture! Its all you ever care about!" Sophie yelled then added under her breath "Jacob, please, don't go"._

_"Jacob!" Poor Eleanor shouted wanting her son back._

_But it was too late. Jacob was long gone. Sophie could feel guilt slowly beginning to surface._

"It was soo easy back then, why don't you do it now?" said the voice as Sophie was in the verge of tears.

"Big sister, you can help him" said Atlas worried about Sophie he gave her an injection it was glowing a transparent blue,

"Its Big daddy hormones (Their hormones that are taken out of a big daddy, when injected on a little/big brother it helps them control their anger, violence, ect), it can help him" said Atlas.

Sophie looked at it for a second and though "No point over crying about the past, better endure this test and get it over with" with that Sophie made up her mind, sticking the needle into the little brothers arm.

Once fully injected into his system the little brother began to relaz, he looked at Sophie a bit frighten,

Running her hands through his hair she said "Its okay, your safe now".

His eyes turned from the pinkish red to yellow, he hugged her,

"What is your name?" asked Sophie running her armored hand through the little brothers hair,

"Daiman" he said, there was a groan, looking it was the Big daddy, carrying Daiman Sophie looked at the Big daddy,

"You alright?" asked Sophie,

"Ya, but what do you care?" he groaned,

"A lot, if I were you I would stop being such a jar head and wouldn't listen to Nero, he is deceiving everybody" said Sophie with that she gathered Atlas and Moira before leaving.

Stopping near the train Moira and Atlas pointing at it said

"Take this train, it will take you straight to paupers drop",

"Thank you, but where you three going?" asked Sophie looking at them as they skipped to this hole with a bronze step,

"Were going back home, don't worry, we will be fine in the hidey hole" said Moira,

"Ya, you're a very good Big sister" said Atlas,

"Are you sure?" insisted Sophie,

"Yep…here let us give you something" said Atlas as he gave Sophie a plasmid jar filled with Big daddy hormones,

"Its if you meet more little brothers that were made by Nero, use that to save them" said Moira, with that they disappeared into the hidey hole.

"Expect to hear more from me soon Sophie" she heard the voice said.

Sophie shivered in fear, what was that voice?

Entering the train Sophie headed to the controls, pressed the switched foreward and the train began to move.

_Rapture, paupers drop:_

Sophie was falling asleep on her feet then the train jerked to a stop nearly sending her crashing into the controls.

Recovering her balance Sophie walked out of the train and into paupers drop.

"Paupers drop…my aunt Gracies home…and where my mother spend part of her childhood with her" said Sophie as she slowly made her way into the old town.

Entering the area..probably the main one cause there was a dinner "Fishbowl dinner" it said, several shops around Sophie saw the place was pretty much okay..till the reached the other side of the dinner, that was when she saw the horror story.

The back was completely trashed, there were what looked like explosion craters, fires scortches which had cooled off slightly, bullet holes or maybe holes left by the harvesters the Big brother/sisters used.

Either way the scene said it all, there was a battle here and whatever the missing brothers fought, it was big, really big.

The radio she had crackled to life "Sophie…what do you see?" she heard Gears voice,

"The missing big brothers had a fight..and apparently with something big, there are explosion craters and holes everywhere, the back of this place is completely trashed" said Sophie,

"Explosion craters?...my guess were dealing with some type of Big daddy or a new type of splicer that idiot of Nero made, either way we will be on our way, wait for us at the Sinclair deluxe, reach the top apartment where you aunt Grace used to live, you'll be safe there" said Gear,

"How do you know where she used to live?" questioned Sophie,

"Trust us, we know a lot, now get going before that thing decides to come back, enemies strike more than once in the same place" said Gear before the radio turned off.

Having a quick look around Sophie walked to where a map was dispaled before making her way to the fishbowl dinner, on the way her sight began to get blurry.

The clocks began to sound slower then they stopped…their hands began to tick backwards.

Slowly like it happened back in the bathyingsphere station everything began to repair and shine itself till it was new again.

Fanthoms of people appeared.

What was this?

"Its not fancy, but it will do" said a voice, looking she saw Daniel, yes it was him, only younger.

And the woman..Racheal..the grandmother she never met, she giggled along with Daniel, like they were highschool sweethearts.

Sophie smiled as she followed them, they enter the fishbowl dinner.

Sitting at a table they looked at the menu then once their order was taken Daniel smiled at his wife and said "Racheal….I know we have been together for sometime, I think its time we solidify our bond with a child…maybe two",

"Oh Daniel, I am sorry, I know how much you want a child, it cannot be helped that I am infertile and honestly I don't feel comfortable adopting a child" said Racheal sadly,

"No no, its okay, we already got children" said Daniel taking out two photos of identical boys, both blond, mismatched blue and brown eyes.

Racheal looked at Daniel horrified, like she had been stabbed in the heart,

"Daniel, how could you!, how could you sleep with another woman?" she shrieked as tears came out of her eyes,

"No…no its not that, their our children, you're their mother" said Daniel, Racheal slapped him

"Bastard!" she yelled before leaving the restaurant extremmely furious.

Then everything returned to its destroyed original state, Sophie looked around the restaurant..that was creepy.

Then she heard a clank.

Holding her harvester she slowly went to the back kitchen, she counted to 3 before opening it.

There was a blast of lightning and a ball of fire, both which Sophie beraly dodged,

"Wait Wait! It's a big sister!" she heard, looking she saw two big brothers, Sophie sighted in relief,

"Were soo sorry, we though you were that thing" one of them said.

They were both very different, one of them had the helmet of a rosie big daddy, the armor was a big heavier, the boots were the same, on his left arm instead of a harvester he had a drill, not as big as a Big daddy but it was strong enough to peirce to her armor in seconds.

The other one had similar armor, though a round helmet like Sophie had, the hole which he used to see through the helmet was large round hole, almost like a window compared. Had a harvester and a sphere cage.

An explosion cut Sophie's musings off,

"Great, it found us" said one of the Big brothers,

"it?" asked Sophie.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: Hey guys I got openings in the story for Big Sisters/brothers occ. There are a few details though.**

**The desing in the armor can be whatever you like. **

**All Big sisters/brothers have to be: Gadget, Medical, Elite or scout siblings.**

**Gadget: Their master hackers, builders and fixers, they have telekinesis, Electrovolt and gravity well.**

**Medical: The name says it all, their the doctors and nurses of rapture. They use incinerate, winter blast and insect swarm.**

**Scout: They are the spies, explorers and rescue team (When needed, many little sisters and brother get trapped outside of Rapture due to faulty airlocks). They use scout, cyclone trap and decoy.**

**Elite: Their the soldiers of rapture (they fight more than the others in the category). They use Winter blast, Incinerate and security command.**

**They have to have little sister or brother partner. If you make a Big brother he has to be paird up with a little sister. If you make a Big sister she has to be paired up with a little brother.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Hello readers, I am terribly sorry I haven't updated, I have had school work and such. It took most of my time but...well here it is and I hope you enjoy like this new chappy. Please review. **

**_Fishbowl dinner, Rapture:_**

Sophia held her breath as she heard something coming their way, it went thump thump.

She screamed when she heard a bang and the doors went open, then silence.

"Bruiser?" she heard one of the brothers said, opening her eyes she saw a Big brother.

His height was around the same height of most brothers, around 6'5 or 6'7, he wore the armor of most big brothers which consisted of a diver suit with armor, but had the helmet of a big sister, he has a long scar across his chest plate and an Adam harvester on his right hand, a rivet gun that is upgraded to full capacity on his back, a drill on his back with a carrying cage for his little sister with several ribbons, not as much as Alex but still a lot.

Gloves were painted white while he had a red cross on his shoulders which indicated he could be a medic brother.

Then she noticed the cage was full, he carried a little sister her age was around 10, she wore a red frilly dress, her red hair was up on a ponytail with a bow, she held her adam syringe.

"Bruiser, Sara I though you both were dead" said Dasher,

"I though I was going to be...Nero made some sort of Big daddy, he was huge" said Bruiser,

"What happened to your team?" asked Radar,

"Were all thats left, Big daddy made them all into angels" said Sara sadly.

"What type?" asked Sophie,

"Not here...lets go to Grace safe apartment..we can regroup there" said Bruiser.

Nodding they slowly made their way out of the fishbowl dinner and to Sinclairs deluxe apartments.

Walking slowly Sophie shivered as they got near the hotel then,

"Duck Sophie!" she heard, dropping to the ground she felt something hot pass on top of her then hit a wall.

The group looked to see what it was.

"Oh hu big siblings, ho uh" they heard Sara said.

Soon a figure came out of the shadows a huge big daddy, had huge amount of armor, heavy, had a drill and a rivet gun that put Bruisers gun to shame and a spear gun, then Sophie spotted his gloves...had a triangle on it.

As horrifying as it was Sophie knew who it was,

"Grandpa?" asked Sophia as her eyes began to water, meanwhile Bruiser, Radar and Dasher began to shoot no questions asked.

The Big daddy charged at them, Bruiser grabbed Sophie and got her out of harms way,

"Are you nuts? want to get killed?" he yelled at her,

"That's my grandpa Delta!" yelled Sophie tears coming out of her eyes...which couldn't be seen cause of the helmet,

"Guys a little help would be appreciated!" yelled Dasher as Radar threw bombs at the Big daddy, apparently making it more angry than doing harm.

Growing angry it began to charge at them full force, dodging it Bruiser jumped at the Big daddy only to be punched in the stomach sending him backwards against a wall.

He hissed holding his chest...he was sure he broke a few ribs or something.

"NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY BIG BROTHER!" yelled Sara literally jumping out of the cage to take on the Big daddy herself,

"SARA NO!" yelled Bruiser trying to get up then there was loud hiss as the pipes burst,

"Oh " said Radar, as soon as he did the pipes burst sending in huge waves of water knocking them down and dragging them to who knows where.

As they were being tossed back and forth Sophie kept hearing voices.

_"Jacob your such a freak" said one,_

_"Why don't you go to Rapture where you belong" said another,_

_"I'll show you, I am more stronger than people thing, you'll see" she heard Jacobs voice say,_

_"Why don't you do us a favor and leave the country" said a voice,_

_"You'll see, someday I am going to prove my worth and people will respect me for it" said Jacob._

"Why must these thoughts torment me?" though Sophie crying.

There was a splash and they were underwater, opening her eyes and looking up she saw the brothers going up, swiming she followed them.

Bursting through the water and into the surface Sophie looked around, it seemed like they were in some sort of sewer system or something.

"SARA!" yelled Bruiser as he frantically looked around for his little sister.

Stopping him Dasher said "She's not here...that Big daddy has her",

"WHAT? NO...I HAVE TO GO BACK!" yelled Bruiser as he was going to find his sister, Radar stopped him

"If you do that then you'll both be dead...right now your more used to her alive than dead" Radar said trying to reason with him.

Slowly letting go of him Radar added "We promise to help you find your sister, right now we need a plan and to regroup",

"Ya and for starters...where are we?" said Sophie looking at the vast systems of tunnels and pipes.

Taking out a mini computer of some sorts Radar opened it and began to tap on the keyboard,

"Hummm it seems were in the sewer system of Rapture...that's good" said Radar,

"How can a smelly sewer be good?" asked Sophie,

"Cause some of these pipes lead to the Arcaidia and there we will find Alex, if anybody can get back Sara its him" said Radar.

Bruiser nodded.

"Okay..no offense but why do you guys rely on Alex all the time?" asked Sophie.

They all looked at her as if insulted,

"We don't rely on Alex all the time...just on the tough cases" said Bruiser...well he growled it actually,

"Why? he doesn't look any different than a regular Big brother" said Sophie,

"That is where your horribly wrong" said Dasher,

"I wouldn't dare to challenge or be challenged by him..and I am not afraid of a challenge" said Bruiser,

"Why?" asked Sophie,

"If you work with him for a while, you'll understand why" said Radar as he looked at the computer then pointed down a tunnel,

"We'll take this tunnel, its the most direct access point to Arcaidia" said Radar as he began to walk in that dirrection with Bruiser, Dasher and Sophie following behind him.

It was pretty dark and obviously wet, the only source of light was the one coming from their helmets, at that moment Sophie spotted a shine underneath the shallow waters.

Reaching down she took it and brought it up...it was another audio recorder.

"Answers" it said by Alex, curious Sophie pressed the play button:

_"What makes a man a man? what makes a person who he is? Both scientist and people alike ask that question everyday. Bridget Tenenbaum said that genes are what makes us who we are. But she is wrong. Choices is what makes us who we are. If a stupid one decides not to be stupid then he will study, work hard and will become smart. If somebody weak decides not to be weak he will train and work out till he is fit and strong like all the others. Choices are very powerful things, it is what makes us who we are, its what makes and breaks cities, what kills and saves people, everything. Humm...scientist..they never realize that the hardest and most difficult questions in life have the most simplest answers, yet they wouldn't see them even if it bit them in the leg"_

"Wow...that is very deep" though Sophie as she put the audio diary in her sphere cage, maybe Alex would like that back.

"Hurry up Sophie!" called Bruiser,

"Coming" answered Sophie as she hurried up to catch up to them.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Fountaine fisheries, Smugglers cove, Rapture:_**

"Come on...were close" said Radar as they approached a huge bronze vault door with many decoration such as leaves or flowers molded ontu it.

Radar bang on it a couple of time,

"Who is it?" a voice called from the other side,

"Its me Radar" said Radar,

"Okay Radar, whats the password?" said the voice,

"WHAT? we don't have a password" said Radr,

"Of course we do, I made it up while you guys were gone" said the voice,

"How can we know it if we weren't there?" said Radar rolling his eyes annoyed,

"Well uhh...good point" said the voice before the door opened, on the other side was a Rosie Big daddy, he had some red in his armor and carried a harpoon gun,

"Back so soon hu? Alex was expecting you all" he said letting them in,

"Hey Gamma, how are you holding?" asked Bruiser greeting the Big daddy,

"Holding up...though my back hurst from carrying all that water..I sware if Nero decides to attack Arcaidia again were going to have to reconsider moving arcaindia elsewere or making a back up arcaidia" said Gamma.

Sophie's mouth was wide open...that Big daddy can talk! since when did they learn how to?...the only other big daddy she heard talking was that one that used to be a soldier for Nero.

Looking she decided to save herself a headaque and not ask.

Closing the doors Gamma stood watch as they entered arcaidia.

Looking around it was far larger than Sophie imagined, looking around to see some walls were taken down and such suggested they expanded arcaidia to creat more room for planting and such.

There were more sisters and brothers there than back at Tenenbaums safe house or Minervas den, some Big brothers and sisters stood watch while other sisters/brothers and little siblings worked on planting and growing fruits, tree's ect.

"These trees, vegies and fruit are important...which is why keeping arcadia alive is our main priorety, withouth the trees it means zero food and oxigen for us" said Radar,

"I know, Gear told me" said Sophie looking around amazed at the flowers and trees,

"I bet he didn't tell you that Rue is incharge" said Dasher,

"Who is Rue?" asked Sophie,

"She's incharge of Arcaida and leader of the Big/little sisters, she's nice..but uhh...she scary when angry, so if I were you I'd stay on her good side" said Radar.

Sophie nodded making a personal note.

They reached a door, above it said arborium, pressing some buttons the door opened before letting them in.

Inside they passed through an office and into the main lobby, there were a bunch of sisters and brother talking, they seemed really worried.

"We have to end this war soon...Rapture is falling upon itself because of it" said one brother,

"Months of work restoring Rapture has been loss all because of that Nero" said a sister then there was more chattering.

"Take it easy" said Alex as he tried to calm the worried crowed

"We have been up against worset enemies than Nero, as long as we stick together he won't win, now I want you all to calm down and keep your heads straight", the group calmed down.

"Excuse us" said Bruiser making their appearence known.

Alex looked at them, he seemed to smile, but its hard to tell with the helmet on,

"Radar, Bruiser, Dasher, Sophie" he greeted,

"Czar Alex...the thing..that attacked us finished off our groups, were all thats left" said Radar,

"And my little one has been captured by it" said Bruiser,

"Sophie here claims to know who the Big daddy is" said Dasher,

"Yes, its my grandpa Delta" said SOphie.

Everybody gasped and whispered one another,

"You know him?" asked Sophie a bit shocked,

"Of course we know him, tell me one Big brother, sister or little sibling that doesn't know him" said one of the big sisters with that they began to chatter again till Alex ended it,

"Delta is more useful alive than dead...we should save him" said Alex.

Looking around sophie noticed that whatever Alex said goes,

"But sir...he is bigger, badder and more powerful than before"complained Dasher,

"True..but you know the old saying, the bigger they are the harder they will fall" said Alex "I'll assing a group to capture Delta and help him get back to normal".

Making a pause he looked at the group and said "Bruiser...since he captured your little sister you'll be on the group",

"Thank you Alex" said Bruiser nodding, greatful,

"Sophie, you know a lot about Delta so your in" said Alex,

"But Alex, she is beraly a Big sister, she will slow us down" complained a Big sister,

"Which is why your going to be accompanying her Rue" said Alex.

The big sister named Rue grumbled angry, she wore an old fashion big sister suit, though the sphere cage on her back was very decorated in lots of ribbons and bows, not as many as Alex but still plenty more than hers.

Wrapped around her chestplate was a shash that was tied on her back with a bow, like the obi japanese woman use, she also had a holster on her left leg which she could keep a weapon or a knife of some sort.

Her harvester was a bit smaller than regular big sisters, probably used for stabbing quickly.

"Gear will also join your group, so take this day to rest, the group will set off at early tomorrow"said Alex with that the meeting ended.

Leaving Radar said "No offence but I don't think Rue likes you that much", Sophie looked back, she shivered when she noticed Rue watching her, though the light was green she knew she wasn't happy.

"what was your first clue?" though Sophie as they went to the farmers market.

**_Farmers market:_**

Accourding to what Jak said to Sophie The Farmer's Market was Rapture's most lively and popular marketplace.

It was the only place folks could go to obtain the freshest produce - melons, tomatoes, delicious cheese and even pumpkins could be found being hawked by the vendors of the Farmer's Market.

Citizens could also enjoy the exquisite wines at Worley Winery, and honey still dripping from the combs at the Silverwing Apiary and it was stated many times in the signs, the Farmer's Market was established in 1948.

The farmers market is there today, but it seemed more intact than the other parts of Rapture Sophie visited...other than Arcadia that is.

There were a lot of big siblings, little siblings and all sorts of Big daddies, all were relazing a bit after a hard days work or selling wears like weapons, plasmids and food.

"Okay Sophie..you can go along and search for whatever you like, just remember to meet us at the exit of Arcadia" said Radar before he left.

With that Sophie began to look around the main market, it seems the method of paying was adam..which she had none for now.

"This is ridicules" though Sophie,

"Whats ridicules? the fact that Rapture is standing or that we use adam as a method of paying?" she heard, looking behind her she saw Alex, great is he a stalker now?,

Ï am certainly not a stalker"he said,

"Okay, what are you? some sort of mind reader?"demanded Sophie annoyed,

"You could say that"said Alex "Anywho, Jacob send me to give you this, he is sorry he can't give it to you personally cause he has things to do" he gave her two jars full of adam.

"Jacob?"though Sophie taking the jars,

"Don't worry he is fine"said Alex,

"When can I see him?" asked Sophie,

"Someday"said Alex before he disappeared in a burst of red and black ashes.

Sophie looked down at the two jars before going to look around, with some adam she bought incinerate plasmid, telekinesis, also some meat, cheese and bread to eat.

Sitting down under a tree she cut the bread with her hands, added some cheese then the meat before eating it.

She sighted content as the burning hunger in her stomach was stopped.

Looking at the jars of adam she nodded, decided to save it for later.

**_The next day:_**

**_Near the exit to Arcaidia:_**

Sophie looked at Gear, Bruiser and Rue before setting her sights at Alex,

"I will open a portal which will take you all to the nearest location where Delta is, if things go out of hand don't hesitate to send a call for help" said Alex.

"Open a portal?" though Sophie as she watched, Alex turned his back to them, pointed his arms infront of him then they waited.

At firts nothing happened but then everything changed, the atmosphere began to feel heavy, there was some sort of static electricity around, soon the energy concentrated on his hands as it gathere turning into a ball of light.

As soon as it appeared Alex began to expand it moving his arms, it grew bigger and bigger till a hole appeared on the other side was the ocean, fish swiming around.

Sophie's mouth hung open wide, slowly she walked to the "portal" and reached in, her hand entered then when she took it out her gauntlet was wet.

"Hurry...I don't know how longer I can keep it open" said Alex, nodding all of them jumped into the portal before Alex closed.

Falling to his knees Alex coughed and wheezed, trying to catch his breath as he held his ribs,

"Alex whats wrong?" asked Mathew as he helped his leader up,

"I am fine" mumbled Alex,

"No your not, your both fisically and mentaly exhausted, you need to rest" said Mathew,

"No, I am-" Alex fell down as he tried to stand up.

Rolling his eyes Mathew took hold of Alex arm and helped him up,

"Come on, we got to get you some food and rest" said Mathew as he helped Alex walk then added "Don't argue with me, my mother was a scientist and almost a doctor, she trained me well and I am the head doctor, so don't argue with me".

Alex nodded then asked "How is your mother Tenenbuam taking your disappearence?", sighting Mathew said

"I don't know...I don't think she has even noticed that I am gone",

"I am more than sure she does, so does your dad Jack" said Alex,

"No...he doesn't even know that I am his kid" said Mathew then perked up "But who needs them when I got my rapture family, my brothers and sisters to take care off".

Alex smiled at Mathew, he was always a loyal Big brother.

**_Meanwhile at the surface:_**

"NO NO NO! Its a horrible idea" yelled Stanley as the whole family gathered supplies to make their journey to Rapture,

"Its the only hope we have to save Sophie and right now is the time" said Ryan,

"But you said we could not journey to Rapture" complained Stanley,

"I said yet, but now is the time" said Ryan then the door bell rang,

"I'll get it" said Roan sighting as he gave the guns to Tenenbuam.

Walking to the door he opened it, there was a strange man there,

"Hello Andrew family..tell me, do you all know about rapture?" he said leaving the group petrified.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Hey all you readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Big sister. Were getting closer and closer to the end so stay tune and remember to review. No review, no chappies.**

**_Fountaines Futuristics:_**

Fontaine Futuristics was established as a laboratory and business headquarters for Frank Fontaine's technological ventures in Rapture.

His business once employed some of the brightest minds in Rapture, including Yi Suchong, Gilbert Alexander and her aunt.

The facility of Fontaine Futuristics was made up of four buildings: one for the train station entirely, one for the main business headquarters, one for the ADAM laboratories, and a small outpost that contained a secret passage to Persephone where her mom Eleanor was kept for most of her childhood.

The main headquarters contained the marketing division of Fontaine Futuristics, as well as several tourist attractions to please visiting patrons.

This included a small fake laboratory room and a grand Plasmid Showroom to display the power of Plasmids.

Behind the main headquarters was a building that housed the true ADAM laboratories where research and production of ADAM and Plasmids took place.

This hidden labs also contained the holding cells of Plasmid test subjects who had been rented from the Persephone Penal Colony.

As tensions rose after Frank Fontaine's "death" prior to the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine Futuristics.

After it was seized by the Rapture Central Council, work continued under the auspices of Ryan Industries until the death of Ryan himself.

Gilbert Alexander, an ambitious scientist and inventor, eventually assumed control of the entire facility.

After the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics, the Plasmid labs were converted to creation and study of the first Big Daddy and Little Sister pairs.

It was here that the Alpha Series protectors were created through the joint effort of Dr. Suchong and Gilbert Alexander.

"Sophie, this way" said Bruiser as they swam to the building and entered an airlock, once inside they pulled the lever, the water drained before going up and letting them on the train station loby.

Leaving the loby they headed into the main Loby, looking up they saw several floors,

"Lets go" said Bruiser, no sooner than he got into the first step they heard a giggle,

"What?" asked Bruiser to Sophie,

"Wasn't me" said Sophie, then there was another giggle then a clank which made them jump.

Looking a few cans fell, just as they sighted in relief there was a strange noise.

Bruiser pointed at a vent, it came from inside, then much to their surprise bugs...lots of them came out.

They were everywhere, on the cealing, floors, walls, everywhere.

"Ew!" yelled Sophie,

"Quickly, to the second floor" yelled Gear as they ran upstairs.

The second floor probably was more for tourist than anything else with the show rooms but right now that wasn't important to Sophie.

Then headed to the third floor where they entered a hallway,

"Quickly!" yelled Bruiser as he opened the doors letting Sophie, Rue and Gear in before they closed it shut.

Once the door was shut both Bruiser and Gear set a huge heavy book case against the door,

"What was that?" demanded Bruiser,

"No idea...but I don't think I want to find out" said Gear out of breath.

Then there was another giggled, looking to the end of the office three little sisters appeared out of nowhere, they held their hands together as they spun around in a circle singing:

_"Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, they all fall down, "giggle"._

That was creepy in all levels to Sophie, she was never a fan of that rhyme, while Bruiser..he seemed to have recognize one of the little sisters.

"Sarah" he called as he went to fetch her.

They looked at them, gave them a smile which was creepy to them,

"If you got no buiness here, then you shouldn't be here at all" they said before giggling.

As soon as Bruiser touched Sarahs arm they fanished,

"Sarah! this isn't funny! stop playing games!" yelled Bruiser.

There was another giggle, looking they saw it came from a dark corner, slowly they aproached the corner then stopped.

A figure came out of the corner as it did his light turned red,

"Hello Grandpa Delta" said Sophie, so sooner Delta gave a loud big daddy roar,

"Slice em and dice em daddy" said Sarah eager,

"Sarah...what have they done to you?" though Bruiser before utter rage entered his soul,

"NERO!" he yelled angrily as he took out this huge gun he had and began to shoot at the big daddy,

"NO! YOU'LL HURT MY GRANDFATHER" yelled Sophie trying to stop him,

"He took my sister!" he yelled,

"If you want to be mad at somebody, be mad at Nero! my grandpa has no blame for your sister!" yelled Sophie,

Bruiser sighted, she had a point.

Dodging they ran ran to the other side of the room,

"Mathew gave me some of the homade "barf" he made...it should cure Delta and then we can capture these sisters" said Gear holding a needdle filled with some sort of pinkish liquid.

"How are we going to give it to him?" asked Sophie,

"All w have to do is keep him busy, corner him then we give them the shot" said Rue then said to Bruiser "Your the man for the job",

"With pleasure" said Bruiser with a smile..maybe..its hard to tell when the faces are covered with helmets.

They scattered through the room, Gear threw marble bombs at Delta, while Bruiser shot, Rue managed to get close enough to Delta, took out what looked to be a fan made out of metal blades, sliced the joints connecting them to the suit which didn't allow Delta to move around much.

"Sophie here" said Gear giving her the needle "Inject it in his wrist",

"WHAT!" yelled Sophie,

"Just do it!" yelled Bruiser and Gear, glubbing Sophie ran up to Delta, dodged a few punches, getting the chance she took hold of an arm and injected the neddle into his wrist.

As soon as the liquid entered his system Delta roared over and over in pain before collapsing.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sophie worried,

"Ya...he is probably tired from all the destruction he made" said Gear then

"NO LET GO OF US!" yelled the three little sisters as Bruiser held Sarah and Rue held the other two,

"Sarah, its me Bruiser? remember" said Bruiser holding Sarah, Sarah kept yelling and kicking,

"Better take them to Alex" said Rue holding the remaining two.

One wore a a dress with lavender and white stripes and a blue bow while the other wore blue and white stripes and had a lavender bow.

"What about Delta?" asked Gear, looking the weight of the big daddy would slow them down so...better call Alex so he can open another portal for them...or get back up.

_**Later:**_

_**Arcaidia:**_

was being held in a vita-chamber as he recovered, Bruiser, Mathew and Rue held the sister.

Alex placed a hand on their heads and concentrated, a glow came and left, then the little sister calmed down, he did the same to the other two.

"Bruiser?" asked Sarah looking at her brother, Bruiser smiled and held her close, he was so happy and relived to have her back safe and sound.

"Where are we?" asked one of the little sisters looking around..interrupting the moment,

"Your in Rapture...tell us, what is your name?" asked Alex kneeling down to be at her level,

"Jannet...this is my sister Vanessa" said Jannet,

"Jannet? Vanessa?" asked Sophie, her eyes wide open,

"Uhhh..who are you?" asked Vanessa,

"Its me Sophie" said Sophie,

"Sophie? what are you doing here?" asked Jannet,

"Long story" said Sophie not wanting to talk about the horrors she has seen.

"Jannet..Vanessa, do you two know anything about Nero?" asked Rue,

"No...but we heard something was going on in the secret little brother lab" said Vanessa,

"Little brother lab? I though that place didn't exist" said Bruiser,

"Yes it does...it was held in a secret underground lab near the fort floric" said Alex "I will have Gerald and Harold escort you Sophie and Bruiser there, but right now rest, you all deserve it",

"Thank you Alex" said Bruiser with that they left, Rue stopped Sophie, looking she said

"Your okay...but thats it" with that she left,

"Sheesh, why does she hate me so much?" though Sophie before leaving.

**To be continued..**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Well here is another chapter, were getting extremely close to the end. So review and enjoy this new chappy.**

**Fort floric:**

"Why me?" though Sophie with a sight as she and Bruiser followed two Big brothers, they both had similar armors though the colors of the bows tied on their sphere cages were different, the one called Harold had green bow and the one called Gerald had red bows.

They both had blades welded ontu their forearm, good for slashing enemies that went too close to them.

"We should be close" said Harold as they reached an alley with a ded end, touching the wall he punched a few blocks before the wall came down revealing a massive staircase which went bellow.

"Ladies first" said Gerald, rolling her eyes anoyed Sophie quietly went down the stairs with the Big brothers following her.

They went down and down till they reached a steal door, opening it they entered revealing a large hospital of some sort.

"Split up...if anything, I mean anything happens, yell for help" said Harold, nodding they went their separate ways.

"Alone again" though Sophie as she walked through a hallway, then she saw a shine.

Darting her eye in that dirrection she saw it was a flashlight and a little brother who was waving it around.

"Hey" called Sophie as she slowly walked to the little brother, gently touching his shoulder, he looked back at her.

No sooner than he did Sophie was hit with a huge head aque, as it hit her everything around her changed.

Walls tore apart, the celing and then much to Sophie's surprise she found herself in a casino...sort of.

All around her were beds...rows and rows of them, laying on them were boys...she recognize most of them, they were her missing classmates.

Sophie looked as she walked pass them, going upstairs she found an operation room, there were three adult males..about the age of 19 and a little kid...she knew him..its jacob.

"jacob" said Sophie reaching for him, but found her hand went through his tiny hand.

Looking she saw three security bots..all of them high tech and with arms,

"Humm...Harold...Gerald and Butch..their bodies have grown to the perfect age for a Big brother..the tonics have made them stronger...though I see more potential in Stretch than in these boneheads" said the bot, hovering over to jacob he said

"what do we have here?...genger: male...origens: Russian..Name: jacob Andrew Lamb..well well I see the peoples daughter and her general couldn't resist each other".

When he finished talking he took out a slug...a LIVE SLUG!...from a container before he said

"I will be introduccing the slug now".

The next few minutes were the most horrible Sophie had ever seen.

She was forced to hear her brothers screams as the bot cut through Jacob's stomach as he tried to introduce the slug.

Once introduced the slug the wounds healed.

Sighting the bot took an injection, it was glowing blue

"Introduccing the Big daddy hormones" said the bot as he introdduced it into Jacob's body,

"Okay..here comes the hard part...introduccing the agin and strength serum...it should give the boy the strenght of ten men...the test show that result on the others" said the bot as it injected it.

As soon as it entered Jacob's room the scream fest began again.

Jacob's eyes shot open as he began to scream his head out..it was horrible, Sophie could heard Jacob's bones breaking as they grew longer..the bots had to grab Jacob as they tried to keep him from doing anything.

One of them covered his mouth and nose suffocating Jacob, he pass out because of the lack of oxigen right before the final changes began.

Once the bones were long more skin and tishue came in and muscle.

Looking sophie could beraly recognize Jacob...even though he looked a bit like his father.

A long time passed...how much she didn't know..she agreed that days have passed...the other guys..Big brothers had already left, only Jacob remained.

Everyday the bots came in and injected things into Jacob...most of them were to incress his strenght, invurnability and such.

After...she didn't knew how much the bots came in, the one that could talk said

"Process complete...hummm he is the same size as his father...would fit into his fathers suit..I got plans for this one...since we all know Roan wouldn't hurt his own nephew", then all of a sudden Jacob woke up and jumped for it.

Hidding behind the bed he looked around...disoriented, then he ran for it with the security bots chasing him.

Sophie followed them to the upper Atruim, Jacob was struggeling as he ran...he looked like he was drunk or something.

Could beraly walk, much less run and kept falling down every three to four steps.

Falling down for the last time Jacob dragged himself to a corner, his glowing eyes were wide and looking everywhere.

The security bots slowly aproached him then all of a sudden two of them were pushed and destroyed by an invisible force.

Looking the remaining Security bot said

"Roan" then it was destroyed.

Slowly a Big brother with a unusual suit aproached Jacob, Jacob took one look before passing out.

"So this is how you greet your uncle?" chuckled the Big brother before grabbing and carrying Jacob to another place.

Placing Jacob on the room the Big brother set fire on a trash that was inside of a large trash can then left locking the room behind him.

It was a storage room, opening a trunk it revealed another armor

"Hope his dads armor fits" muttered the Big brother before leaving.

Then vision ended, Sophie began to gasp for breath,

"Strange that you tried to forget something that is a part of you" she heard, looking back she felt a huge shock of electrical energy before passing out, the last thing she heard was

"She who doesn't learn her history, is doom to repeat it again" then there was nothing but silence.

_**Later:**_

Sophie began to hear what sounded drips of water coming down, she moaned...the sound was giving her a bigger head aque than she alredy had.

Groaning she opened her eyes, much to her surprise she saw that she was in another room, all around her were big brothers which were held captive...or where they.

They hissed, paced around their cages like wild animals.

"Failed experiments..better not get too close" she heard, looking at the dirrection of the voice she saw it was a rather aged man.

He was dressed in military blue camoflage, had many medals and honors on his uniform, since he was bald she could see all the growths and ulcers that were coming out cause of the over exposure to adam.

"Nero" hissed Sophie,

"Guess it in one" said Nero amazed "Now ontu buiness shall we",

"I won't do anything for you" she hissed,

"Oh but you will...let see now, please will you come here" he said.

No sooner SOphie found her body was on autopilot as he walked to Nero,

"Neat hu? wasn't that hard to crack Suchongs files" said Nero,

"No" said Sophie horrified,

"Now please will you take this dagger...get Alex when he is alone..and plunge it into him" he said holding what looked like a dagger, it was small, but looked so sharp it could cut you by just looking at it.

"No...I won't" said Sophie, tears coming out,

"Oh but you will...cause if you don't, your family gets it" said Nero snapping his fingers, one of the monitors turned on showing Ryan, Roan, Eleanor, Eliana, Bridget, Stanley, Gracey, Jack, Mark and Daniel...everybody of her family in a cage, they were stuggeling to get out.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" yelled Sophie horrified, aparently they could hear her cause her dad Ryan shouted "SOPHIE! you must listen to me! do not finish the profecy! you'll kill us all if you do!",

"You won't hurt them" Sophie hissed,

"Of course not...it all depends on you" said Nero crafticly as he gave her the dagger.

Then there was a loud explosion, Nero smirked, "The battle of the worlds begins...topside versus underside" he said as he walked over to a monitor and touched a red button which called out his entire army.

"Better get moving" said Nero, with that Sophie left running.

After running for sometime she stopped, outside a fairly large room, probably a ball room or something was a huge war going on.

The rapture family versus the splicers, they fought hurling fire, ice, lightning.

The big daddies slam against the enemy big daddies, shot them or drill their insides out.

It was indead a very grussom sight with the blood, gore and guts spilling everywhere, it seems the Rapture family had the upper hand.

Then she noticed a burst of red and black ash, Alex was teleporting across the room as he took down splicers, when he took down one then he teleported to another, so on.

No sooner than she caught sight of him Sophie's body went on autopilot, she hit the dagger on her bck and entered the fight, preiced some splicers that were in her way then she found Alex.

He caught sight of her and stared, "No...please" though Sophie as tears started to come out.

Alex nodded at her then said "Andrew Ryan once said a man chooses, slave obays...he is wrong, everybody has a choice...it makes us who we are...Sophie, I won't stop you if this is what you choose".

With a trembeling hand Sophie reached and took her dagger, raised it up, Alex made no motion to show he was going to run away or defend himself.

As she held it up memories spun around her mind.

_"Jacob your such a freak!",_

_"Sophie why do you always have to pretend to be what other people want you to be",_

_"I don't want to be a loser",_

_"Being yourself and what you want to be doesn't make you a freak, it makes you strong and unique"._

Tears came to Sophie's eyes...Jacob was right, all her life she wanted to be what other people wanted her to be, if they wanted a dancer she would be a dancer, if they wanted a composer she would be a composer, everything.

Now it was her turn...she was going to be who she wanted to be.

"I am sorry daddy" Sophie though with tears falling out of her eyes as she brought the dagged down.

**To be continued.**

**Authors notes: Buhahahaha. cliffy, if you want to know what happens next you must review and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: Hey all you readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Big sister. Were getting closer and closer to the end so stay tune and remember to review. No review, no chappies.**

_Tears came to Sophie's eyes...Jacob was right, all her life she wanted to be what other people wanted her to be, if they wanted a dancer she would be a dancer, if they wanted a composer she would be a composer, everything._

_Now it was her turn...she was going to be who she wanted to be._

_"I am sorry daddy" Sophie though with tears falling out of her eyes as she brought the dagged down._

Alex screamed as Sophie plunged the dagger into her stomach.

Sophie gasped in pain, pulled the dagger out and plunged it back into her stomach, making it go deeper.

"NO!" yelled Nero in anger, his plan didn't work out completly.

"SOPHIE!" yelled Alex as he caught her falling body.

Sophie gasped and gurgle in pain, she felt blood coming out, of course...she stabbed herself with the dagger, but it was the only way to stop herself.

"Finally...I did something I wanted to do" though Sophie with a smile as she closed her eyes_._

_**Later:**_

There was a sound, it sounded like a beep, but it was echoed.

"Sophie...wake up" Sophie heard, lightily opening her eyes she was blinded by the light.

Then colors and shapes appeared, she looked around she was in a tank full of water, there were computers outside of the tank and there were two people talking, one was a man, he wore a white dressing shirt with a red jacket, cream pants and shoes, he was a brunnet head.

The woman had a plain white dress (think of the white dress eleanor wore on the 2 game) with a green bow tied on her back and a matching on in her hair which she used like a hairband to keep her black hair from falling to her eyes which were glowing yellow.

"Hey, she woke up" said the woman pointing, the guy nodded and pressed a button and drained the water.

Once drained they opened the tank and began to unhook some wires which were attached to her armor which had a few modifications.

It had more armor like the chest plate, her arms were more protected and her legs also had more armor, but it was light which would allow her to be more agile and faster.

Her harvester had a new needle.

"Were sorry Sophie, you have been asleep for sometime, 4 days to be exact" said the man helping her up,

"What happened?" mumbled Sophie feeling dizzy,

"After you stabbed yourself we took you to Persephone, your right now in the outer persephone medical facility, you were dying so Alex suggested we turn you into a big sister to save your life" said the woman,

"Big sister?" asked Sophie,

"Its strange, we never turned a teenager into a Big sister, usually the slug rejected the body, but it was a miracle, the slug bonded with you" said the man.

Sophie began to feel sick, this was too much.

"Come on...you need food and some rest" said the woman as they helped her leave the room.

_**Persephone detention cells, Rapture:**_

Sophie probably knew more about this place than any other place in Rapture...other than Fort floric that is. From what she heard from Grandpa Delta Persephone detention cells in the early days of Rapture's construction, when the original Sinker platform was moored in the ocean floor, the men working on the foundation discovered an enormous cavern in the bedrock.

Sinclair saw the possibilities in such a discovery and purchased the rights to the space, which no one else wanted.

He then paid off the few people who knew about it to forget that the cave had ever been found.

Through further exploration Sinclair discovered that the cave system extended out into a cliff at the edge of an oceanic trench.

Eventually, Persephone was expanded to lie just beneath Fontaine Futuristics, a convenient location close to Sinclair Solutions' largest client.

Even before the Rapture Civil War, the Persephone facility hosted many unruly people that Ryan found unfit for his society.

One such dissenter, the noted social psychiatrist Sofia Lamb, was imprisoned in Persephone when her altruistic philosophies began gaining too much influence among the rich and poor populations of Rapture.

Augustus Sinclair, ever the opportunist, took advantage of Lamb's psychiatric expertise and began employing her as a therapist of the other inmates, hoping to make them more docile.

This plan would eventually backfire on him, as Lamb used this extra freedom to gain considerable influence with the inmate population.

After the birth of the Plasmid industry, Augustus Sinclair began renting out the inmates as test subjects in the experiments conducted by Fontaine Futuristics, and later by Ryan Industries.

Many prisoners were subjected to these experiments, most unwillingly.

One notable inmate who was none other than Sophie's Grandfather was both a product tester at the "Plasmid Theater" in Fontaine Futuristics' headquarters as well as the first successful Alpha Series candidate in the Big Daddy program.

Sofia Lamb objected to this treatment of her supporters, but she was powerless to stop it, and was eventually forced to choose sacrifices from among her own people to keep the rest alive.

This situation underwent a drastic change some time just before the events of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots that sparked the open Civil War in the rest of Rapture.

Sofia Lamb's followers among the inmate population managed to overthrow their captors, gaining complete control of the facility and ousting Augustus Sinclair in the process.

The remaining guards and prison employees, such as Warden Nigel Weir, were faced with the choice to either join Lamb's supporters or face the same fate as Sinclair.

After this, Sofia Lamb was free to come and go from the prison as she pleased, and it became her base of operations as she waited for the chaos of the Rapture Civil War to end, and afterward as the Rapture Family took control of the remains of the city.

Eventually, Sofia Lamb converted several wings of the prison into housing and caretaking for a new batch of Little Sisters kidnapped from the surface.

Dr. Edward Grimes and other staff were commissioned to care for the girls and perform the needed operations on them.

Lamb also brought her daughter Eleanor, Sophies mother, to stay in Persephone after her condition as a Little Sister was cured.

Eleanor was soon confined within the prison as her mother began using her in the experiment to create a "perfect Utopian."

For this purpose Eleanor was eventually confined in a comfortably arranged quarantine chamber in the upper level of Persephone.

But that was all in the past, right now Persephone had been turned into a base which served as the strong hold of the Rapture family, there were rooms which little siblings and their big siblings rested, infermeries, a cafeteria among other things needed.

There were either Big daddies or Big siblings patroling the area constantly while the Big siblings that were free of duty were busy carring for their younger siblings or helping out some hurt Big daddies or Big siblings.

"Here...you can use this cell to rest, we will wake you up when its supper" said the woman pointing at an open cell,

"Thanks" said Sophie feeling awkward, the man laughed,

"Don't worry, your no prisenor here" he said before leaving.

Peeking inside it was a regular cell with 2 bunk beds, the bunk bed on the left was occupied by a little brother and sister, both of them were sleeping.

The boy which slept on the top bunk had a comic book plastered on his face, suggested he fell asleep reading it while the girl on the bottom bunk cuddled with a blanket as she slept.

Smiling Sophie sat down on her bed, the bed creaked cause of the weight of the armor but Sophie felt too tired to take it off so she fell asleep with it.

_**Later:**_

Sophia woke up, she felt well rested, she stretched her arms before getting out of bed, looking she saw that a white dress..like the one the woman she saw early was wearing, there were two ribbons, one was long and wide, while the other one was short and slender.

They were the blue color her grandmothers Sophia's butterfly the blue morpho , her "calling card" as her dad calls it.

Taking off her armor Sophie put on the dress which was extremely baggy on her, reached about a few inches up her ankles, taking the bigger ribbon she tied it around her waist three times before trying a bow on her back.

Taking the smaller ribbong she tied it and used it as a headband, once done she left the cell.

After she took her first smell of a Big brother she wanted nothing to do with their ghastly smell, but now she didn't smell the fould odor, there were hinst of colone smells, mint, oranges, stuff like that.

"Sophie" she heard, turning her head to the dirrention of the voice she smiled,

"Grandpa" she said as she ran and hugged her Grandpa Delta.

Delta held her in a hug, careful not to hurt her cause of his armor,

"It was about time Sophie! I was ready to give up and go home to tell mom and dad what happened" said a tiny voice, looking it was her cousine Mathew.

His eyes glowed yellow which meant he was a little brother, he wore a white dressing shirt, a lime green vest and a pair of pants and shoes.

"Hello to you to squirt" said Sophie as she messed up Mathew hair,

"hey" he whined,

"Any way Sophie, Alex wants to talk to you, said it was kinda urgent" said Delta,

"really? where is he?" asked Sophie,

"He is in an office in Outer Persephone" said Delta pointing,

"Thanks Grandpa...talk to you later" said Sophie as she left.

_**Alex office:**_

Sophie stood outside of the office door, taking a deep breath she took the doornob and opened it.

Looking inside she saw it was fairly large, had some book cases, drawings that the little sisters made all over the room and hade a huge window that you could use to see outside of Rapture.

Alex sat on his desk as he payed attention to a little sister crying,

"Okay, calm down...tell me...whats wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice as he held the crying little sister,

"My...waaa...my big daddy..." she cried,

"Yes, whats wrong with your big daddy?" asked Alex worried,

"He is gone" she cried "He was following me a minute ago then he was gone", Alex chuckled and said

"Your Big daddy is okay, you probably wandered off too far, now hows about we do this? I look for your daddy and you promise that the next time you won't wander to far from him, okay?" offered Alex,

Sniffeling the little sisters nodded,

"Now, why don't you go to the cafeteria and ask Mirana for a piece of cake? tell her that Alex let you get some okay?" said Alex,

"Okay" said the little sister perking up, setting her down she merrily skipped her way.

Then Alex noticed Sophie entered,

"Hello Sophie...had a good sleep?" he asked,

"yes, thanks" sid Sophie nodding,

"Sit down" said Alex pointing to the chair infront of him, Sophie obayed,

"Sophie, you had a close call, not only did you nearly killed yourself but also we found traces of an old progam used to control people" said Alex,

"I know...my uncle Jack had it" said Sophie "Nero was using it so I would try and kill you",

"Good thing you didn't, we managed to undo the whole mess he made in your nogging but that doesn't mean he will give up" said Alex,

"What can we do to stop him?" asked Sophie,

"Easy, for months we have been trying to perfect an anti-splicing formula, kinda like an anti venom but we will use it to reverse the effects cause by splicing" said Alex and took a pause.

"We are close to cracking the formula but were missing a single ingrediant" said Alex,

"What is that?" asked Sophie,

"We need that serum that your grandfather daniel made, the pure adam injection" said Alex "sadly when Nero capture and "brainwashed" you he took a hold of it and only we can get it back",

"We?" asked Sophie,

"Yes, you and me, were both going to rescue your parents and get that serum" he said.

Sophie was impressed on how confident and cool headed Alex was,

"Now I need you to suit up and get ready before we leave, when your ready meet me at the exit of the outer persephone..its time to end this war" he said

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Well here is another chapter, were getting extremely close to the end. So review and enjoy this new chappy.**

_**Outer Persephone, rapture:**_

Looking Sophie saw a small army had gathered on the exit of Persephone, there were several scout Big brother/sisters, elite Big brothers/sister, Medics and Big daddies.

It seemed that Alex gathered half of his army for this mission,

"He did" she heard, looking it was Bruiser,

"Hey Bruiser, hows Sarah?" asked sophie,

"She is okay, thanks to you and the others" said Bruiser,

"No problem...think were going to win?" asked Sophie,

"Of course, why shouldn't we" said Bruiser with confidence,

"How can you guys be so confident? if I was you i'd be peeing my pants from how scared and nervous I am" said Sophie,

"Just because you are scared doesn't mean your any less valueble than we are, your here right, ready for battle?" said Bruiser,

"Yes?" said Sophie,

"Then your just as brave or even more than us, true bravery is those how face their fears even if their scared to death" said Bruiser,

"Thanks" said Sophie giving him a little smile, even if its not seen cause she is wearing her helmet.

She heard a bump, looking it was Rue,

"Its time" she said.

**_Point Prometheus, Rapture:_**

Point Prometheus features a natural history museum, which has been converted to the Big Daddy Proving Grounds, labeled with an official sign on the floor as "Armored Escort Proving Grounds;" a large library, named the Mendel Memorial Research Library, which features many books related to genetics; and multiple industrial suites.

These are mostly geared at high-tech industry, such as Optimized Eugenics, where much of Rapture's Plasmid technology was likely developed.

Before they were converted to Big Daddy and Little Sister creation facilities under Andrew Ryan, these industrial areas were part of Fontaine Futuristics Genetic Research Department.

This is apparent by the old swinging doors, signs, and Little Sister's Orphanage posters stashed in a closet with its door frozen shut.

Under Dr. Yi Suchong, at the behest of Andrew Ryan, the facilities were converted to create Big Daddies and Little Sisters.

Unfortunate candidates for either occupation were subjected to horrific mental and genetic reconditioning to serve as the proverbial glue of Rapture.

Little Sisters were nurtured and trained to gather ADAM in the Little Wonders Educational Facility while Big Daddies were permanently altered into behemoths and armed to the teeth with lethal weaponry in order to protect their charges.

While the labs are now in ruins, there are still plenty of components for one more Big Daddy.

Which is what Nero is using to make Big daddies.

"Thats the place" said Mathew as he looked through some type of underwater telescope "I see the splicer pilling up from every nook and crany",

"Well there is only thing to draw them out" said Gear as he walked over to some sort of contraption, it looked like one of those tanks used to shoot rockets out durring the world war 2.

"I have been working on this all week, it made out of scrap and left overpartsfrom bathyingspheres, shoots a deadly combination of steal, heat and gun powder that will be powerful enough to destroy those bullet proof windows" said Gear "The plan is to draw them out and into their emergency bathyingspheres once there the Thinker will hack into the spheres and lock the splicers in and take them to persephone so we can cure them",

"Nice" said Bruiser and Mathew impressed,

"Would you do the honors Bruiser?" said Gear,

"I though you'd never ask" said the tigger me happy Big brother as he hopped on the machine, following Gear's instruccions he setted the machine ready to fire.

"wait for it" said Gear as he scanned the area, seeing everything was clear Gear yelled "FIRE!".

A huge explosion was heard as the machine fired a ball of fire.

Hitting the bullet proof glass it shattered and water started coming in fast.

Panicking the splicers began to run for it, they had more than enough sense to run to the emergency bathynsphere's.

Entering the door of the bathyingsphere shut,

"Welcome, please enjoy your ride to the persephone holding facility" said a female voice,

"What tha!" they yelled.

Meanwhile inside of the building:

A group entered and started to gather all the splicers which didn't make it to the emergency bathyingspheres while Sophie and Alex head on deeper into the building.

Sophie looked at Alex as she followed him, trusted him to lead her where she needed to go.

_"ahahahahahahah Alex and Sophie, the dynamic duo has come to save Rapture, please...Everybody knows what happened, Andrew Ryan came back from the dead as Alex to fix the mistakes he has made ahahahahah will see about that"_ laughed Nero insanely through their radio.

"I think the adam overdose went to his head" said Alex,

Sophie chuckled trying to hide how scared she was,

"Don't worry...Nero is all talk and no bite" said Alex as the stopped at a locked door, a safe fail mechanism.

Taking her hand Alex teleported them to the other side.

Teleporting felt exilarating for Sophie, it was like sparks of energy were dacing around her skin.

An evil laugh broke through the walls, looking up to the second floor they saw the figure of Nero, though he had changed a lot from the last time Sophie saw him.

His uniform was a mess, the medals and honors lost their shine, he had tumors and boils coming out of his left leg and face, his right arm had "exploded" into a huge mass of muscle and tissue while his left arm was small and scrawny.

"I see the coward has appeared" said Alex as he looked unimpressed.

"Are you sure your not talking about you?" said Nero,

"You talk too much" said Alex as he charged and threw a ball of fire at Nero, a ball that he beraly dodged,

"You will pay for that, in blood!" hissed Nero then he left.

"Come on!" yelled Alex as he ran after Nero, Sophie behind him.

Heading to the top of the room they herd a slam, a large hard steel door shut their way,

"Drat...it will take all the fire power Big brothers have to open this" hissed Alex, then Sophie smiled "Alex I know where we can get more".

She ran, Alex followed, they went up to the second floor, there the walls and such had been destroyed to make cells.

Inside the cells were Big brothers, some were sedated, others were hissing and growling trying to get out.

Alex looked and nodded he got what she was trying to do.

Entering one cell at a time Alex hold the Big brothers while Sophie injected them with the Big daddy hormones, once stabalized they ran back to the first floor.

_"So...you managed to turn my army against me...too bad I still have all the card in my hand"_ said Nero, an alarm sounded when they got to the steel door.

"Splicers...Sophie, your going to have to distract them while me and the brothers take down the door" said Alex, his gauntlest turning red as they got extremely hot.

The other brothers followed his example, they placed their hands on the door which began to grow a faint red as it grew hotter and hotter.

Sophie tightened the valves in her harvester and her free hand grew red as she began to stab and burn any splicer that came her way.

It was a good 12 minutes later before the door was melted cause of the heat.

The big brothers cheered as they left the building,

"Come on" said Alex as he ran ahead, Sophie followed.

_"So...you think you two are going to stop me? well this little surprise is going to give you both a blast from the past"_ said Nero laughing.

Up ahead, lots of boxes of explosives were set, Sophie was going to stop but Alex grab her hand and ran full speed ahead then...explosion detonatied at the same time as a burst of red ashes appeared.

The next thing Sophie knew was that she hit a body of water, twisting and turning violently Sophie grab ontu the first thing she could find.

Once recovered Sophie looked down and found herself going up, hu?

Looking she found she grab the edge of some sort of bathyinsphere and it was going up..fast.

She gets it now...Alex teleported, but it seems that the teleportation wasn't completed when the explosion was set off which cause them to be separated, but where was Alex?

Looking up, she slowly began to climb up to the bathyingsphere as she did ..a memory began to flash over her eyes as she climbed.

Did thid happened before?

Getting to the glass part she looked inside, she saw her whole family tied down to a pole...drowining underwater.

Alex swm over and cut the rope freeing them, they swam up to where there was air, then Alex looked at Nero, it seemed that the commander couldn't swim since he was struggeling underwater.

Swiming over Alex gave Nero some sort of emergency oxigen dispensor.

Then he looked at her, swam over and placed his hand against the glass, Sophie looked, the vision came.

_Sophia, her grandmother was in the bathyingsphere, drowning then somebody...wearing the big sister suit Sophie had on now swam over and gave her a breathing device, saving her._

_Looked over to where she was, swam and placed a hand against the glass, another hand was placed..it was big and cuby with extra metal and a triangle symbol._

_Delta..._

Sophie smiled as she went and placed her hand on the glass, she smiled...this felt good.

Then everything went black.

**To be continued.**

**Authors notes: Buhahahaha. cliffy, if you want to know what happens next you must review and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Well here is another chapter, the last chapter that is. So review and enjoy,**

_**Unknown:**_

"Beep...beep...beep" Sophie kept hearing, mumbeling Sophie opened her eyes.

Much to her surprise she saw her mother Eleanor,

"Oh baby" she said hugging Sophie,

"Mom how did you?" asked Sophie surprised,

"We were on our way to save you from Rapture...but the weird thing was that in the end we were the ones who needed saving" chuckled Ryan her dad.

Sophie snickered, it was true,

"What happened to Nero?...and all the other splicers?" asked Sophie,

"Gone..when the antidote was administered they turned back to their original forms...Alex wipped their memories and made them think that they were shipwrecked on their way home before sending them to the nearest beach" said Tenenbuam,

"The antidote worked?" asked Sophie,

"Yep and it is all thanks to you and all the other Big siblings" said Jack,

"Thanks..but I don't deserve any credit...its all thanks to Alex, he did all the heavu lifting" said Sophie,

"But still were soo proud of you" said as the family gave a group hug.

"Excuse us" they heard, looking it was a woman, she was a red head, her hair was up on a pony tail, her bows were green,

"Its time for you all to go home, Alex has prepared a bathyingsphere to take you all back to new york" she said.

"Ya...home does sound nice" said Roan as they all nodded in agreement.

_**Bathyingsphere station, Rapture:**_

A large group had gathered of Big sister/brothers, Big daddies, little sisters/brother.

"Waaaa!" cried a group of little ones as they were...glued to Delta, not wanting him to leave,

"I am not going to cry" said Delta repeating it like a mantra, though it broke his heart to see the little ones cry.

"Do you have to leave?...I just found out I actually have a blood relative that is alive" whinned Gear at Porter,

"I am sorry Charlie, I wish I could stay but I have things to do" said Porter,

"Okay, its time for us to leave" called Tenenbuam who was eagered to escape the foul stench that the Big brothers and daddies brought.

"Before you leave let us tell you how much we appreciate all the help and such you have given to us" said Alex,

"Actually we should be thanking you for saving us" said Ryan,

"Ya, we though Nero was going to go crazy on us" said Jack,

"No problem, just keep Rapture a secret okay?" said Alex,

"No need to remind us" said Roan.

Entering the bathyinsphere Sophia looked at Delta,

"I am sorry...but I think I am going to stay behind and lend a hand" said Delta sheepishly,

"Yay!" cheered the little siblings as they hugged and such Delta,

"Looks like your going to have your hands full dad" said Eleanor chuckling,

"Ya..I am going to stay behind too, take care of my grandson and the thinker" said Porter,

"Are you two sure?" asked Tenenbuam, they nodded.

"Alright" said Jack, looking then Sophie said "Wait".

All the attention was on her as she got out of the bathyinsphere and looked at all the brothers,

"I..I wanted to see my brother before I leave..I think I know which one of you guys is my brother" she said.

She looked at Bruiser "It couldn't be you...you were Butch right?", Bruiser looked and nodded, taking his helmet off to reveal a redish head kid with a tough looking face.

Sophie looked at Gear "Its not you either not only because your Charles grandson..you were Stretch once right?", Gear nodded, taking his helmet off he revealed a brunnet kid, albino skinned, he had changed a lot from the bucktooth stupid kid she once knew.

Then her sight settled on Alex, "It is you right?...nobody here knows Rapture better than you do..and..you chose the name Alex cause you are the protector of your people...you..your what Rapture was waiting for all this time, there was never a peoples daughter...there was only Jacob..the son of the big brother general and the first free willled Big sister..you stayed to do what my parents..what your family was supposed to do but never did, to make Rapture the utopia it was supposed to be" said Sophie.

Alex smiled a bit as he reached and took his helmet off.

It revealed a strong face similar to Ryans, his dark brunnet hair was a bit messy and rumpled, even if his eyes were glowing yellow Sophie smiled, she knew this was her brother..he was Jacob.

"Jacob!" cried Sophie as she ran and hugged her brother, he smiled as he held her,

"Thank you for helping me Sophie" he said,

"Jacob..i am soo sorry for everything I should have tried to be a better sister" said Sophie,

"Its okay, you just wanted to make friends, nobody can blame you for that" said Jacob,

"Will you come home?" asked Sophie.

Jacob sighted "I am sorry Sophie..but I can't, nobody here can, people think were dead, if we came back it would be..uhh..well people won't take the surprise well" said Jacob,

"But Jacob..." began Sophie,

"Its okay..your not ready for Rapture any way..I promise we will all be together when the time is right" said Jacob,

"But-" began Sophie,

"Shhhhh" said Jacob gently as he placed his hand on her head, as he did a light gave off.

Sophie began to feel weird...dizzy then everything went black.

**_later:_**

Groaning Sophie woke up, she looked around, she was back in her room.

Same old bed, same old vanity mirror, same old closet and curtains,

"That dream...it felt so real" though Sophie as she got up and opened her curtians, sunlight came out announcing a new day.

That night she had dream, dream about her brother, he smiled and told her to wait for him.

Smiling Sophie though "yes, I will wait for you", with that she sat down on her vanity mirror, she looked at the make up and nodded, time to make some changes in her life and the life of others.

Throwing them away she put on her uniform and went to have breakfast.

Once done she left for her university, but before she did she entered a salon, when she came back out she had her original blond color.

With that she went to school,

"hey look what a freak" she heard, looking she saw a group of three bullying a boy with glasses,

"ya four eyes" said another one.

Angry Sophie stormed over,

"HEY why are you doing this he didn't bother you!" yelled Sophie as she pushed the tallest one,

"None of your buisness baby doll" said another one as he knocked the boy down.

In anger Sophie threw her fist back and hit the guy square in the nose,

"beat it before I take out your eye and I sware I will and will make it as painful as possible" yelled Sophie at them, frightned they left running.

"You okay?" asked Sophie helping the kid up,

"Ya..and thanks, though I was going to loose another pair of glasses" said the kid sheepishly,

"Its okay, now keep your chin up, those people won't go anywhere in life" said Sophie cheerfully as she helped the kid get to class.

_"A friend of mine once told me choices is what makes us who we are and I will use my choices to not only improve myself but everybody around me. Utopia is not a place, its its people and I will help make this city a better place, one deed at a time"_

**The end? nope, not yet.**

**Authors notes: This is not over yet folks. Stay tuned for the epiloge to find out what is the fate of Rapture and if Sophie gets to see her brother and grandfather again.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: I am really sorry I didn't put up the epiloge, I am sorry it took so long, please, hope you all forgive me. Even if it was late here it is, the epiloge. Please review when your done reading it.**

**Epiloge:**

The surface of the Atlantic ocean hid many secrets also told many lies, upon first glace you would have been fooled into thinking that there was nothing underneath the waves other than the calm ocean bottom.

But tonight, on new years, it was anything but calm underneath the waves as deep underneath the ocean was the city of Rapture.

Once known as a hellhole was now lit in brilliant light, its old decaying buildings have been restored to their former glory, the splicer threat long have been eliminated allowing the citizens of Rapture to rebuilt their homes and restore order to a once chaotic city.

Now that the war has been over, Ander Ryan, Atlas/Fountaine and Lamb have been overthrone there was a new leader.

A much kinder leader with a new purpose and motto for the city of Rapture "Utopia is not a place, its its people and what they make of it" and that mott. Was held close to the hearts of all its citizens as they all practice equality, respect and morals which had once meant nothing to Rapture.

Innocence and peace was restoured and along with it the city itself as it began to prosper under the young leaders rule.

Little sisters/Brothers have never been safer before, Big daddies have a purpose in their life, no more where they just comsidered walking golems with no heart or memory, Big sisters and brothers found their places in Rapture as soon it became a self sufficent city as it started a new era or year.

For such an occasion a large ball was held in honor of all the hard work which was put into the city and everybody was invited, that ball was going to be known as the Novus Initium which is translated into the new beginning, which it was to everybody.

Right now the party was in full swing in Fort Floric as lively music could be heard, big sisters and brother were dressed in their best and most lavishin outfits as they either ate, talk or danced the night away, the little sibblings were too dressed in their finest but they were mostly next to their Big Daddies, playing with each other or some just left because it was way pass their curfew.

Soon the music came to a halt as the band which was playing music looked up on top of a staircase, soon all of the company followed suit, they looked up the stair case and saw a young man standing there.

He was dressed in a white tux with shiny gold buttons, a blue vest under that, his shoes were black and polished till they shined like mirrors, his shaggy dark hair was combed neatly, his eyes glowed yellow like all the other big sibblings, but they all knew he was different, he was special.

He looked and stood proud but at the same time humble before walking down the stairs slowly, as he did the big sibblins bowed or kneeled before him, the big daddies hit their chest with their weapons in a sign of respect to the youth as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The silence continued as he walked over to the stage and gently took a microphone, after tapping it a bit he spoke into it "I want to thank you all for coming to this ball, but its not just for that that I thank you for, all of you, big or small have played an important part in making Rapture what it is today, withouth all of you none of this would have ever happened, forever I am greatful for having people...no..friends like all of you" taking a pause he took a champane glass which was full of juice he raised it up and said "i prupose a toast, to friends, to Rapture, to unity, may we each year that passes bring us happier times and womderful memories...To Rapture!",

"To Rapture!" Cheered the crowds before they began to clap happily before the party resumed.

Smiling a bit he walked down and joined the crowd, mingeling or talking with Mathew and his other commanders about the war or accepting to dance with a shy little sister who pluck up the courage to ask him to dance.

All in all it was a wonderful ball.

As it reach midnight the celebrations died down a bit, the little sisters/brothers were escorted to their homes so they could sleep, most Big daddies also left to rest for the night.

The young leader walked around, making sure everything was to everybodies liking.

As he passed some sisters giggled and pointed at him, he looked away, hidding his blushing.

Soon his eyes settled on a young lady who came in, she walked in, her posture showed of an elegant well taught lady, but bold and fearless, she wore a blue dress which suited her nicely, her black hair settled into waves as they reached her shoulders.

She looked at him, her blue eyes met his, her eyes were blue, looked at him seductively as she smiled before walking into one of the many balconies.

For the first time, he felt as if he had lost all control of his body as it mechanically started to follow the msyterious beauty to the balcony.

She stopped at the balcony, leaned against the rail as she looked at him, her dark fushia lips graced him with a smile as she let him see her features a bit better.

Her make up was rather simple, thought the eye shadow she used make her eyes stand out, her body had a nice hourglass shape.

He wanted to shake his head, it wasn't right for him to think that way, woman should be respected, she laughed as if she had heard his thoughts before saying

"Your a different man Czar Alexander, most men don't hesistate to ask me if I could bed them",

"I guess that makes me a rare species" he said,

"So, should I call you Czar Alexander or is it too formal?" She said,

"Please, call me Jacob" said Jacob,

"So, Jacob, I see you have taken an intrest in me, for you and I are a lot alike in many ways" said the woman,

"How can you know? I have never met you before" said Jacob confused,

"I know, I have seen it, you faced a hard life, you were always different from everybody else, your mother and father Eleanor Lamb and Ryan Andrew both grew up here, your father and his brother were both created, two babies born outside of a mothers womb, it caused some...strange effect like the mismatched eyes and mental abilities...seems that adam has also given some side effects which splicers had desired back then, you are meant to be 40 years old, yet adam has caused you to retain your youth of a 22 year old, you have fought battles, threats from both bellow and above, you sent your family back to the surface with intentions of bringing them back when you were done reconstructing, your a ruler, a kind man, yet have a strong will and firm hand when needed, your many things Jacob Andrew Lamb but abouve all, your intriging and interresting to me" said the woman.

Jacob looked at her shocked, she knew his history with great detail, even some most didn't even know.

"I take your silence as in I said your history right" said the woman,

finding his voice Jacb said "who are you?", the 20 year old just smiled and walked away.

Glaring a bit, Jacob concentrated on the doors on the balcony, with a swift use of telekinesis they shut closed and locked, stopping that woman from leaving, she turned and faced him, not afraid or surprised he used telekinesis without the use of a plasmid, but amused,

Sighting Jacob said "I guess its true what they say...a womans heart is an ocean of mystery, where battles are fought, some are won, others are lost, yet all in all there is a triumph in the end".

She smiled as interrest was sparked in them and said "you have been well educated, dispise the fact that you haven't set foot in a school since your left for Rapture...yet...to me a mans heart is different",

"in what way?" Asked Jacob,

"Well to me the ocean of man's heart is deep, every now and then it will leak. The ocean of man's heart is cold sometimes reaching into his soul. The ocean of man's heart is sure sometimes polluted but spirit remains pure. The ocean of man's heart is clear playing silently to his inner ear. The ocean of man's heart is deep watch out for loves little leaks" said the woman.

The was silence between the pair for a while, for the first time mutual interrest from both parties,

"Will i see you again?" Asked Jacob,

"Perhaps" said the woman,

"When?" Asked Jacob,

"Someday" said the woman,

"Can't you tell me anything?" Asked Jacob, she looked, thinking then said "Elizabeth",

"Elizabeth?" Asked Jacob, repeating what she said, she nodded and said "Elizabeth Combstock...thats my name",

"Okay...Elizabeth" said Jacob, repeating it as if it was music to his ears, Elzabeth smiled to him before unlocking the door and leaving.

Jacob smiled after her as he made a resolution to chase after that mysterious beauty and hopefully capture her heart and learn her secrets.

**The end...or is it?**

**Authors note: 00 what is Elizabeth doing in Rapture? **


	23. Chapter 23

**-/-IMPORTANT MESSAGE-/-**

**As you all know Bioshock infinite had come out a few months ago, after playing it I decided it was a good game. As you all saw in the last chapter Elizabeth made cameo and...lets just say she caught Jacobs attention. Also you all noticed Sophia didn't make cameo in the last chapter and I will say why.**

**Because there will be one more story, this one will be the official final of the big brother and sister chronicles...or I think thats what more than 3 stories is called.**

**In the next story will be somewhat of a gender bender version of Bioshock infinite since Sophie will be playing a role similar to Booker in that game, this will be the plotline.**

**PLOTLINE:**

**Years has passed since Sophies adventure in Rapture and her becoming a Big sister. Now grown and independent she misses her brother more than ever as it seems he has not fulfilled his promise on taking her back to Rapture. **

**Then one day she recieves an intriging proposition from a random group, she will travel to Rapture and find a young man named Western Comstock and bring him to new york, alive and in exchange she will be reunited with her brother.**

**Since she is a big sister it should be easy to get that youg man...but what happens when things are not always as they seem?**


	24. SNEAK PEAK TO NEW STORY RAPTURE INFINITE

******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT********

**Its official, after much working on, deleting and re-writting all sorts of plotlines I have finally come up with the last official story of the little/big brother saga.**

**Making a story to be a good version of the Bioshock Infinite without it being a carbon copy or some cheesy spin off of sorts...trust me it was not easy. (Hits head against the wall). Any way enough of me rambeling, here is a sneak peak to the upcoming and last story Rapture infinite, here is a sneak peek:  
><strong>

_Rapture, 4;00pm:_

"Tick,tick tick" the soft sounds of the clock went as Jacob stared at his old pocket watch, his families heirloom before closing the lid of of the pocket watch before turning his attention to Elizabeth as they waited for the airlock door to open.

"So, this is another Rapture?" Elizabeth finally asked after some silence,

"Seems so, the Rapture I left was not being run down by a maniac" answered Jacob leaning against a wall,

"I bet seeing your place like this now comes in a bit of a shock" said Elizabeth as she played with the thimble which covered what was left of her pinky finger,

"Its my home, me and my friends worked hard to make it what it was" said Jacob,

"Then where is your family?" asked Elizabeth,

"Why bring my family into this?" asked Jacob turning his head,

"What I mean to say is that never once had you mentioned your family, is it because their dead or because you just simply don't care" said Elizabeth,

"Neither, my family is alive and its none of your business " snapped Jacob, angry at Elizabeths accusation of him hating his family.

Yes he admits he has some issues with them, but all normal families have issues.

"At least you have a family" said Elizabeth after a while lowering her gaze, that move made Jacob bit his tongue a bit as he felt something had happened to Elizabeth in the past, was it a family spat? parent's divorced or did she suffered some parent favoritism like he had in his family?

Looking up at Jacob again Elizabeth said "I have nothing, my father is dead, my mother died giving birth to me, I have no home, nothing, at least you have friends who care and a place to call home",

"Elizabeth...I am sure that's not true" said Jacob softly, feeling pity for Elizabeth, as he walked over slowly making a move to place a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

Turning around Elizabeth slapped his hand away and cried "Yes it is, I have nothing in life and nothing to live for! I though that I did once but no matter how close I got to it the farther away it seemed to be! Every time I took one step closer it took three steps back!".

Falling to her knees Elizabeth cried, wrapping her arms around herself she let her tears loose, why was she brought back? why did fate enjoy beating her down?

Seeing her like this broke Jacob's heart, she looked like she had lost all hope in life, kneeling down Jacob gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him eye to eye and he said

"There is always something worth fighting for, like my father always said 'when the night gets darker it means dawn is approaching', this is just like that, we can make it out of this",

"No its not, even if we somehow manage to escape this building, there is no guarantee that we will win, that we will make it out alive" said Elizabeth, her voice was trembling,

"Then were going to have to take a leap of fate" said Jacob as he slowly helped Elizabeth up,

"How can I?" asked Elizabeth,

"Because that is what life is about, whats so great about life if everything is predictable" said Jacob,

"Taking a leap of fate didn't get me to Paris...or brought my father back" said Elizabeth, she was finding Jacobs confidence to be rather annoying, was he arrogant or was he just the type of guy who always tried to look at the bright side of things?

Before Jacob could say anything there was a ding, turning they saw the airlock door had stopped turning then there was a soft sound as it slowly began to open up.

Looking at Elizabeth for a final time Jacob said as he took out his gun "If it makes you feel better...I promise you that after this is all over I will take you to see Paris",

"How can I trust you when the last man who promised me that broke his promise?" asked Elizabeth,

"Looks like your just going to have to trust me" said Jacob before they carefully ventured into the room.

**END OF SNEAK PEEK:**

**As you all can see by the sneak peek the plotline changed a lot from what I was originally planning. In this one we see Jacob again, this time in the plotline he wakes up a another Rapture in another dimension where Jack turned all evil and is planning to take over the world.**

**The Elizabeth is the same one in the Bioshock infinite and the one that died at Burial at sea, but why is she alive you all must be asking, well its part of the plot line.**

**You see, using the tear machine Jacob traveled to her dimension an hour after the attack and Sarah left, the original intention was to get something but he helped Elizabeth by reviving her, using the Vita-chamber he fixed up. **

**From there they both team up to defeat evil Jack and also figure out how did Jacob got there in the first place.**

**We will be seeing some familiar faces such as Tenenbaum, Suchong (Well...his body), Sophia Lamb, Sander Cohen (Don't ask how he is alive) even some brief appearances by the famouse Lutece twins Rosalind and Robert and Booker Dowitt. **

**The first chapter should be up next friday, I wanna thank you all for following the story for so long and I also want to apologize to you all for making you wait.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Official, the first chapter of Rapture infinite has been posted***

**Authors note: As I had promised the first chapter of Rapture Infinite has been posted, the official last story of the little/Big brother Saga. It had been sometime and a lot of hard work, the first version didn't work out as it seemed a little bit of a copy of Bioshock infinite and very cheesy to add.  
><strong>

**But thanks to Bioshock burial at sea and its...heartbreaking ending..it gave me the perfect idea for the story...**

**You see burial at sea episode 2 showed the events of what would happen if jack saved the little sisters, but what would happen if he didn't...what if he harvested them instead of saving them, what would happen?That was when the story was born.  
><strong>

**Summary: The story starts with Jacob having a dream about being in Paris and meeting Elizabeth again, after he wakes up he is shocked to find himself in a Rapture which Jack is currently evil and running it to the ground as he builds his army.**

**Confused and with broken memories, Jacob's only hope for survival comes from the voice of his sister Sophie, who somehow is talking to him through the radio...even though he knows its not possible..and the two mysterious twins called the Luteces, who have the uncanning ability to pop out of nowhere to offer advice.**

**After finding Elizabeth they will both team up and travel through the broken rapture, meeting some familiar faces and such as they hope to find a way to stop Jack and head back home, but the question is...will they do it? how did Jacob got there in the first place? and why? Lets find out.**

**Please enjoy the chapter which I posted and please remember to review when done.**


End file.
